


I Know What You Did Last Summer

by RedMushroom



Series: Screw prompts, give me points! [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dean Has a Crush, Dean and Bobby do not read cheap romantic novel, Deanial, Denial of Feelings, Game of Thrones References, John Winchester is a good parent, Lifeguard!Castiel, M/M, Pining Dean, UST, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, or at least he tries, waiter!dean
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(prompt 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You Did Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> **Attenzione** : la seguente storia _non_ è stata riletta. Eventuali modifiche e correzioni saranno apportate nei giorni a seguire.  
>  AKA avevo la scadenza della screw e son pigra.
> 
>  
> 
> Doveva essere una flash veloce per un drabble event, ma si è trasformata in una oneshot tutta autonoma. Questo perché non so scrivere short fiction. E perché non è mai di 3k come programmato. E la detesto (scriverla mi ha frustrato a morte, piagnucolo un sacco per il risultato e questa è la parte rompiculo delle note autore in cui mi piango addosso, potete saltarla) - però è per Eli, perché i suoi prompt sono sempre le peggio cose che ti possano capitare.  
> I personaggi sono un po' più giovani di come li conoscete: Dean ha sui 18/19 anni, Sam sui 14/15, Jo probabilmente sui 16/17. Cas l'avevo immaginato lievemente più grande di Dean, ma non ho veramente pensato alla sua età quindi sentitevi liberi di immaginarlo come volete.  
> Bonus: sono una procrastinatrice esemplare e invece di studiare per gli esami ho fatto un [picspam](http://h-mushroom.tumblr.com/post/122103975975/au-in-which-dean-works-at-the-roadhouse-beach-and) a caso per la fiction.

**Titolo:** I Know What You Did Last Summer  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel,  
 **Words** : 16.600  
 **Genere** : Generale, Romantico  
 **Rating:** PG/SAFE  
 **Warnings** : AU, AU - Teenagers, lifeguard!Castiel, Waiter!Dean, Everybody lives (except Mary), UST, Dean has a crush, domestic Dean, Game Of Thrones references, Dean and Bobby _do not_ read cheap romantic novel, Old woman Josie is from Night Vale, pining Dean.  
 **Prompt:** SPN, Destiel, AU. Castiel fa il bagnino. Dean fa di tutto per attirare la sua attenzione. + prompt n°30 dell mio [AU meme](http://h-mushroom.livejournal.com/38471.html) \+ n°4 Screw Challenge (“Parlare per ore al telefono”)  
 **Note** : Essendo incapace di scrivere shot fiction (sob), quella che doveva essere una flash veloce per un Drabble Event si è trasformata in 16k di fic. Odio tutto. Non sono mai solo _tremila parole_ come mi dico (altro sob). L'ho scritta tra un esame e l'altro, per procrastinare, e siccome io procrastino sul procrastinare, ci ho pure fatto due picspam ([1](http://h-mushroom.tumblr.com/post/122103975975/au-in-which-dean-works-at-the-roadhouse-beach-and); [2](http://h-mushroom.tumblr.com/post/122505979055/companion-to-this-x-au-when-dad-left-them-at)) (del tutto inutili). Ho avuto un sacco di problemi nel tentare di mettere giù la storia (sì, stanno per iniziare le note in cui mi lamento di tutto, quindi potete pure saltare XD) e un po' la odio, non sono pienamente soddisfatta del risultato, pecca in caratterizzazione (nonché in alcuni passi di ""trama"", ma dovevo consegnare per la Screw e ho dovuto correre). In poche parole mi fa lievemente schifo.  
I personaggi sono un po' più giovani di come li conoscete: Dean ha sui 18/19 anni, Sam sui 14/15, Jo probabilmente sui 16/17. Cas l'avevo immaginato lievemente più grande di Dean, ma non ho veramente pensato alla sua età quindi sentitevi liberi di immaginarlo come volete.  
Il titolo è liberamente rubato dalla 4x09 di supernatural. **Avvertenze** : non betata, da rileggere almeno sei volte.

**Capitolo:** 1/1

*

Dean inizia a lavorare alla Roadhouse Beach ai primi di giugno.

Il vero caldo non è ancora arrivato, la spiaggia sta iniziando appena a vedere i primi bagnanti e, siccome Ellen è fin troppo buona, lascia che il suo fratellino occupi un tavolo in cui fare i compiti delle vacanze.

Come se qualcuno avesse mai fatto quella roba lì quando era a scuola. Sam deve essere l'unico studente nel creato che spreca in quel modo la pausa estiva.

Ma comunque.

È un buon lavoro, lo aiuta a mettere su qualche risparmio, fin tanto che passano quei mesi da Bobby, ed a non rimanere con le mani in mano. Vuole evitare di annoiarsi a morte non facendo un cazzo tutto il tempo.

Bobby, al contrario, ha deciso di dedicarsi alla spiaggia. Si prende lettino e ombrellone allo stabilimento. «Mi sto godendo le mie strameritate vacanze.» dice, stanno in questa casa a pochi metri del mare, la tipica abitazione funzionale per chi vuole solo passare un periodo breve in una località balneare. Decisamente, non pensata per un soggiorno più lungo di sette giorni «Per rilassarmi.»

Come se Bobby e _rilassare_ potessero stare nella stessa frase. Dean sta aspettando il momento in cui il vecchio perderà la pazienza, butterà via la pila di libri che si porta tutti i giorni sotto l'ombrellone e inizierà a costruire qualcosa.

Non si sa mai bene cosa, con Bobby. Ellen gli ha raccontato che un'estate ha fabbricato tutte le sedie in legno del locale. Solo perché «Aveva un fine settimana libero» scuote la testa, offrendogli un ghiacciolo a fine serata, mentre Jo si stiracchia prima di iniziare a chiudere la cassa.

Con la notte, deve ammettere, entra del vento freddo. Dean ha la bocca che sa di sale quando torna a casa, e trova Sam appisolato («Ti stavo aspettando» biascica, strofinandosi gli occhi, tutto addormentato) sul divano, le repliche di Star Trek in una tv ancora accesa.

A metà mese, man mano che la spiaggia si riempie e la cittadina inizia a fiorire di turisti, Dean ha trovato un certo ritmo che comprende: viaggi al minimarket, prendere in giro Sam per tutta la crema solare che si mette a dosso, inventarsi ogni giorno un nuovo tipo di pasta fredda.

(Quella ai marshmallows è un'esperienza che vuole dimenticare.)

Chiama il papà una volta al giorno – _qui è la segreteria telefonica di John Winchester, al momento non posso rispondere, se è urgente potete_ – tanto per aggiornarlo sul fatto che sta andando alla grande, che dovrebbe passare per fare un paio di giorni con loro, che Sam si è preso una scottatura enorme alla schiena perché il coglioncello dice che è grande e può spalmarsi la crema da solo, ma manca sempre quella parte sotto le spalle.

A un certo punto, inizia anche a riconoscere i clienti. La maggior parte sono turisti – parlano inglese, spagnolo, tedesco, un paio di loro scendono da Canada – ma alcuni sono persone del luogo.

Tipo, c'è un gruppo di ragazzini (con cui magari Sam potrebbe fare amicizia, in modo da smettere di essere la puttanella associale che è) che si ferma a prendere un gelato ogni pomeriggio, prima di tornare a casa; una signora asiatica che porta il figlio al mare. C'è pure un tipo con l'accento francese e la faccia da schiaffi che si diverte a chiedere ogni giorno una Piña Colada, nonostante Dean gli abbia ripetuto mille volte che no, non servono drink di prima mattina, al massimo può dargli una birra e mandarlo a fare in culo.

Poi ci sono i bagnini.

Con i costumi rossi, come nel peggiore dei cliché, si fermano ogni giorno per pranzo. Ellen li conosce bene.

«Sono per Cas e Hannah?» domanda, quando Dean porta dentro l'ordinazione, e per un attimo è confuso, perché _chi diavolo?_ Abbassa gli occhi sul blocco note che tiene in mano, e il suo cervello fa due più due.

Annuisce.

Ellen fa una faccia comprensiva, poi scompare nella minuscola cucina come se avesse a che fare con una mansione super importante. Dean lancia un'occhiata verso di loro. Le gambe della ragazza (Hannah, suppone, a questo punto.) sono sdraiate sotto il tavolo, i piedi che toccano quelle del tipo – di _Cas_ , anche se quello non è un nome, è solo una troncatura di qualcos'altro.

Sono entrambi esageratamente abbronzati, parlano casualmente tra di loro, ma non è un chiacchierio fitto. Per qualche ragione, hanno l'aria stanca.

Neanche li guarda in faccia quando porta loro due hamburgers, augurando un «Buon appetito» tra i denti.

Di solito, Dean è meglio di così.

 

*

 

La lettura di Bobby del giorno è: “Caccia subaquea: guida completa”. Invece di vegetare sotto l'ombrellone, si prende un tavolo al bar.

Ellen è tutta sarcasmo quando lo vede. Inclina la testa per leggere meglio il titolo del libro. «Guarda chi fa vedere il suo brutto muso.»

Bobby non risponde. Bobby bofonchia e tira giù la visiera del cappello. Se non avete mai visto un uomo in costume da bagno e cappello da baseball, allora non avete vissuto una vita adeguatamente piena.

Ellen fa una smorfia, Dean sta dall'altra parte del bancone. Ci sono momenti come quello – niente clienti, un po' di brezza che non rende il caldo insopportabile – in cui è quasi piacevole lavorare in spiaggia.

Se togli la sabbia che finisce in ogni fottuto posto. Quando dice ogni posto, intende letteralmente _ogni posto_. Luoghi in cui la sabbia non dovrebbe mai essere contemplata.

Poi, proprio mentre Ellen sta per attentare alla vita del libro di Bobby, la sua visuale viene oscurata.

Per qualche motivo – in qualche oscuro modo – Dean si trova il bagnino a qualche centimetro dal viso.

Così. Dal niente.

Sobbalzare è solo la prima delle reazioni _naturali_ per qualsiasi essere umano. «Dannazione.»

Il tipo lo guarda. Fisso.

'Fanculo. «Amico, da dove sei spuntato?»

L'altro – Cas – non cambia espressione, fa solo un cenno del capo verso la torretta in mezzo alla spiaggia. «Dalla postazione di guardia.»

_Non mi dire, Sherlock._

Prende un profondo respiro, il cuore in gola che è troppo veloce. Se quello è umorismo, è decisamente un tipo di umorismo tutto sballato.

«Posso avere una bottiglietta d'acqua?»

Dean sbatte le palpebre, come se non capisse, perché ci sono modi in cui chiedi le cose, e comparire dal nulla negli spazi personali di una persona sicuramente non rientra tra quelli civili.

Sbuffa un «Certamente» prima di voltarsi e aprire il frigo.

*

Conosce Crowley dopo la prima metà del mese. Dice di essere un vecchio amico di Bobby, anche se Bobby lo guarda come se volesse puntargli alla gola il suo nuovo fucile subacqueo.

«Possiede tutto lo stabilimento.» gli spiega Jo. Sono in pausa, entrambi. Di primo pomeriggio, dopo il pranzo, il locale è abbastanza vuoto da permettere loro un'ora libera. Camminano lungo il bagnasciuga, Jo tiene le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena e un pareo stretto nei fianchi.

Sam li segue come un cucciolo di golden retriever che ha paura di essere lasciato indietro. «Lo chiamano il Re della spiaggia.» suo fratello tira su col naso, come lo dice, e Jo gli lancia uno sguardo storto.

«Non è una cosa vera.»

«Sì che lo è.» insiste, Sammy chiude le mani in due pugni «Me l'ha detto _lui_.»

«No, _non_ è vero.»

«Sì invece!»

Urg. Nessuno gli aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto fare da babysitter. Sì, vai da zio Bobby, Dean. Andate. Fate un po' di vacanze. Sembra una splendida idea.

Dean ucciderà suo padre, non appena inizierà a rispondere alle chiamate.

(Nel frattempo, si accontenta di raccontare tutto alla segreteria.)

*

I Winchester non sono mai stati stati in spiaggia prima di quell'anno. Dean ne tiene conto una mattina mentre prepara i cereali per Sam.

Non è come se non avessero mai visto l'oceano.

C'era stato quel viaggio a Miami, qualche anno prima, in cui si erano fermati sul lungomare e il padre aveva comprato loro quegli hot dog favolosi. Ma si era trattato di guardarlo da lontano, niente di più.

Inevitabilmente, qui è diverso.

Quando Dean non lavora – nota solo tardi che la sua pelle ha iniziato a prendere un colore ambrato, e che le lentiggini hanno iniziato a brillare sulla pelle come stelle in cima a un albero di natale – scopre che la spiaggia non è tanto male.

Sam, dopo il primo periodo in cui si rifiutava di mettere i piedi sulla sabbia perché _urg, Dean, poi per farla andare via è un casino_ , ha iniziato ad esplorare il luogo. A volte scompare sulle rocce, torna con granchi e patelle. Altre lo vede con maschera e il boccaglio, trovati chissà dove tra le cianfrusaglie di Bobby.

Castiel girovaga. Se non lo si vede in cima alla torretta, sempre con degli occhiali da sole addosso, allora è a terra a spiegare a dei mocciosi cosa fare quando c'è mare grosso, oppure sta aiutando una signora a piantare un ombrellone, o ancora – Dean non sa cosa, _ancora_ , fatto sta che pare essere ovunque, come se fosse onnipresente.

Ovviamente, poi, se lo trova al locale. Tutti i giorni, mai da solo. C'è sempre Hannah con lui, a pranzo, e Dean non fa mai molto di più che prendere le ordinazioni e guardarlo di traverso.

Magari stanno insieme. Mostrano quel grado di intimità – fatto di gesti e tocchi casuali – che hai solo quando una persona ti è vicina.

«Non è ovunque, Dean.» sbuffa Jo, accigliandosi, mentre preparano dei panini da servire «È dove c'è bisogno di lui.»

Dean fa una smorfia. «Il tipo ha la sindrome dell'eroe, allora.»

«Senti chi parla.»

Dean le lancia contro un fazzoletto accartocciato; Jo gli rovina il divertimento schivandolo e facendogli una linguaccia.

*

Castiel torna.

Questa volta non a pranzo, comparendo dal nulla come la prima volta.

«Cristo, amico, comprati un campanello.»

Cas assottiglia gli occhi. Dean alza le sopracciglia. Se è una sfida di sguardi, è lì per accettarla. Dean ha un fratello minore. Quelle cose sono all'ordine del giorno.

«Non credo che sarebbe appropriato.»

Già, appropriato. «Cerca di fare rumore, quando cammini.» sbuffa, passandosi una mano dietro la nuca, e poi prende un respiro profondo. «Spaventi le persone.»

Il tipo si ferma, come se considerasse la cosa – o come se stesse semplicemente leggendo con grande attenzione la carta dei gelati. Dean tira su un respiro, facendo scivolare lo sguardo sulle spalle di Mr. Bagnino qui di fronte, e poi alzandolo di nuovo sul suo viso.

«Uno di questi.» dice infine, indicando un ghiacciolo alla menta, e Dean ci deve addirittura pensare prima di annuire « _Ricevuto_.»

Cas lo guarda mentre si china sui gelati. Non dovrebbe metterlo tanto a disagio.

«Ecco a te. Sono novanta centesimi.»

Dean gli piazza il gelato davanti al bancone e fa lo scontrino. Poi scappa un «Per cosa sta _Cas_?.» ed è bravissimo a fingere che sia un'osservazione casuale.

«Castiel.» sente la carta del gelato frusciare, segue le dita mentre scartano e afferrano il bastoncino, il ghiacciolo che viene portato alle labbra.

«Dean.» dice, con la bocca secca.

*

Per le volte successive, Castiel rimane lontano.

Non lo sorprende. Castiel è sempre lontano, nonostante Dean abbia la strana idea che sia continuamente in mezzo. È stupido da pensare. Probabilmente sta diventando super paranoico. Passare troppo tempo con Bobby fa quest'effetto.

Solo che dall'alto di quella torretta, Castiel sembra poter vedere ogni cosa. E quando, di tanto in tanto, per puro caso, sceglie di guardare verso il basso, Dean sa di avere il suo sguardo puntato addosso.

Tamburella le dita sul bancone mentre Jo esce fuori dalla cucina con i due ordini di Castiel e Hannah.

(«Dean.» lo chiama)

Quel giorno, Hannah ha addosso un vestito da spiaggia larghissimo, e il vento le butta la frangia negli occhi. C'è da dire che i due hanno in comune una rigidità marziale, e fa veramente paura

(«Gesù, li stai fissando.» sospira.)

che esista un'altra persona tanto seria tanto Castiel, quasi come se nessuno dei due avesse mai fatto niente di diverso nella vita se non tenere il muso lungo.

Più che muso lungo, muso di marmo.

Sobbalza quando due hambugers vengono sbattuti sotto i suoi occhi. Dannazione, è uno sport, adesso, comparire dal fottuto vuoto cosmico?

Lancia un'occhiata storta a Jo, il suo ego maschile tutto offeso. «Questo per cosa era?.»

«Perché sei patetico, Winchester.»

*

Dopo di quella – ci riflette attentamente mentre tenta di scacciare via un'orda di zanzare, fissando il soffitto della mansarda in cui lui e Sam dormono – decide che 1) non è patetico e che 2) probabilmente sta esagerando la cosa.

Si tratta di questo: lavorano nello stesso posto e si vedono spesso. Punto. Tutto ciò che sa del tipo è che mangia panini e ha una fissa per i ghiaccioli alla menta.

(Dopo una settimana Dean ha anche smesso di chiedere cosa voglia, gli fa trovare il ghiacciolo e lo scontrino pronti sul bancone nonostante Castiel continui a fissare la lista dei gelati con insistenza.)

Sam, in compenso, è a un gran punto con il suo progetto di scienze. Vuole fare un album con tutte le creature che riesce a trovare e wow, Dean ammira il suo entusiasmo (il suo entusiasmo gli scalda il cuore) ma quella roba puzza, e se proverà a portare altri pesci morti dentro casa, sarà una delle ultime cose che farà in vita.

Poi scopre che il tipo della Piña Colada si chiama Balthazar.

«Quindi, tu sei Dean.»

Sbatte le palpebre. Come diavolo sa il suo nome?

Balthazar lo guarda. Incrocia le braccia. Infine, inclina un po' la testa, come se cercasse di studiarlo da un'altra prospettiva. «Non so perché.» inizia. Sbuffa «Non mi interessa sapere perché.» scuote la testa «Cas ha detto di dirti _ciao_.»

Fa una smorfia. Cosa è, sono tornati all'asilo?

_Potrebbe dire ciao da solo_.

Castiel non si fa vedere per pranzo. Balthazar siede con Hannah al suo posto. Probabilmente si è preso un giorno di vacanza, o qualche stronzata del genere. E se ti prendi un giorno di vacanza, non vai nel posto dove lavori. Giusto. Logica lampante.

Lancia un occhio a Sam, perché lancia sempre un occhio a Sam, e torna a lavorare.

Quando crede che le persone strane siano finite, è inevitabilmente costretto a ricredersi.

Ci sono delle fasce orarie, nel bar. Se di mattina è pieno di famiglie, verso la sei la spiaggia inizia a svuotarsi, i bambini scompaiono e c'è chi arriva per prendersi qualcosa da bare.

Dean continua a pensare che le otto sia l'orario perfetto. La temperatura si abbassa mentre quella dell'acqua si alza, sulla spiaggia rimangono in pochi, e c'è una calma piacevole, non di quelle che lo fanno uscire fuori di testa nei momenti in cui non c'è nessuno da servire e Ellen fa i cruciverba seduta al bancone.

Incontra Meg quando Bobby gli chiede di portargli all'ombrellone uno dei suoi libri. Che okay, vuole bene al vecchio, ma si fa di corsa tutta la strada fino alla casa, torna indietro totalmente sudato (passerà alle docce della spiaggia, anche se funzionano solo ad acqua ghiacciata, perché col cacchio che tornerà da Ellen in quelle condizioni) con _Cuore Selvaggio_ tra le mani, e per quanto Bobby sia come un padre, fronteggiare la ragazza alla reception è l'ultimo dei suoi desideri.

Perché ovviamente deve farsi identificare, per entrare allo stabilimento. Nessuno entra senza pagare.

La ragazza – capelli biondo scolorito, una gomma in bocca e con una mano su una rivista – guarda distrattamente il lascia passare del bar, concentrandosi molto di più sul romanzo che ha in mano. «Leggi Sera Gamble?»

Non dovrebbe, ma si sente in dovere di difendersi. Anche perché la copertina, con un uomo tutto oliato e la donna tra le sue braccia - ritratta con i vestiti sferzati dal vento -, è imbarazzante. «Non è _mio_.» ringhia.

Alla tipa non gliene frega molto. «Certo.» schiocca la lingua, come se _sapesse_. Cosa, però, non si sa esattamente. «Vallo a raccontare a un'altra persona.»

*

Castiel non parla molto.

Non l'ha mai sentito – non ha origliato, okay? Dean non è uno che origlia e poi chi se ne frega dei discorsi di un bagnino a caso in una spiaggia a caso, non sono fatti suoi, quindi _non_ ha origliato – eccedere con le parole, come se effettivamente le dosasse prima di usarle.

Lo vede sorridere, qualche volta, quando passa per la spiaggia a consegnare caffè, quando è seduto con Hannah e stanno mangiando patatine insieme e Dean ha la faccia inclinata dalla parte sbagliata del locale.

Sono sorrisi piccoli, dosati. Rivolti quasi con riverenza. Dean si sente come un intruso, quando ne becca qualcuno.

«Hey.»

Una mano gli viene sventolata davanti alla faccia. Devia la traiettoria dei suoi occhi, e Meg gli sta donando delle molto eloquenti sopracciglia alzate. «Ti ho chiesto una coca.»

Dean fa una smorfia. «Tu?»

Meg lo guarda come si guarderebbe un povero animale da abbattere. «No, Mary Poppins.»

_Divertente_. Così tanto senso dell'umorismo. Rotea gli occhi perché già non ne può più. «Due e cinquanta.» le posa la lattina di coca-cola davanti.

Meg storce le labbra e Cas le sta poggiando una mano sulla spalla.

Ora la vede sorridere e, ancora, Dean non ha niente a che fare con quella conversazione. «Clarence.» con _affetto_.

Sente lo stomaco chiudersi.

Castiel lo guarda oltre le spalle della ragazza, poi abbassa gli occhi su di lei.

*

Iniziano ad organizzare corsi di primo soccorso sulla spiaggia. Chi si occupa delle lezioni è un certo Gabriel, un tizio rumoroso che arriva mettendo le braccia intorno al collo di Castiel.

«E non hanno ancora iniziato con l'acqua gym.» sospira Ellen, dandogli un carico di piatti sporchi da lavare.

_Acqua Gym_.

Dean non chiede. Certe cose preferisce non saperle.

Gabriel ama gli scherzi. Soprattutto, ama fare scherzi a Sam. Dean si è perso la parte in cui i due si sono conosciuti, o perché Sam abbia una scritta in crema sulla schiena. Alza le mani anche a quello.

A quanto pare, suo fratello ha iniziato a frequentare il corso senza dirglielo. Ha anche iniziato a uscire con una ragazzetta di nome Ruby e un paio di altri mocciosi, e magari è quello che voleva fin dal principio – che Sam facesse amicizia e creasse dei bei ricordi e si godesse al meglio l'estate – ma lo ferisce un po' il fatto che non gliene abbia parlato.

Sam sbuffa, gonfiando le guance. «Non volevo disturbarti mentre lavori.»

Disse quello che ha ficcato una stella marina ancora viva sul bancone, mentre Dean era circondato da clienti.

_Non disturbi mai mentre lavoro_ , vorrebbe dire. Invece fa una faccia storta. «Allora _sai_ di essere una spina nel fianco, Sammy.»

«E poi.» continua, ignorandolo, guardandolo da un lato del divano «Neanche tu parli molto dei tuoi nuovi amici.»

«Non ho nuovi amici.»

Sam lo guarda come se non ci credesse affatto.

Nei giorni successivi, la spiaggia inizia a sembrare un posto del tutto diverso dalla distesa di sabbia che si intravedeva mentre papà guidava verso casa di Bobby. I quattro teli da mare che la ornavano giusto un mese prima sono stati sostituiti da un campo colorato di ombrelloni.

In tutto questo, Castiel ha sempre qualcuno attorno. È come se conoscesse ogni persona, come se avesse una punta di riguardo per qualsiasi essere umano.

Non manca mai di salutarlo – «Ciao, Dean.» - quando si incrociano.

«Amo la tua t-shirt.» è una ragazza dai capelli rossi a dirglielo, un pomeriggio. Gli ha appena chiesto un cornetto, e ha fatto un sorrisetto deliziato quando ha visto la maglietta.

Dean ammicca, perché _wow_ rossa carina.

Lei sembra ignorarlo. Questo fa un po' male al suo ego. «Fan del trono di spade?»

Dean abbassa gli occhi sul proprio petto, dove la scritta “ _Family, duty, honor_ ” è accompagnata dallo stemma della famiglia Tully. Arriccia il naso. «Regalo di un amico.» ammette, grattandosi la guancia e porgendole il gelato «Lui e mio fratello sono molto _dentro_ lo show.»

La ragazza fa una smorfia da _per favore,_ cosa che la fa risultare stranamente simpatica. «I libri sono un'altra cosa.»

 

(«Sono Charlie.»

«Dean.»)

 

*

Cosa fantastica delle vacanze al mare: le ragazze in bikini.

Charlie sente il dovere di ricordarglielo dopo il terzo giorno, appoggiandosi sul bancone mentre beve un sorso di thè freddo e indicando con il mento Hannah.

Jo ha i gomiti appoggiati sul banco, la faccia tra le mani, inclinata verso Dean, che sta prendendo un sorso d'acqua e non sta assolutamente osservando il modo in cui le dita di Castiel giocano con una cannuccia.

«Sono qui con mia madre.» spiega Charlie, casualmente, ora guardando verso Dean e Jo «Ci prendiamo un paio di settimane per – uhm, stare insieme.»

Per qualche motivo, il modo in cui lo dice procura gli procura un tuffo allo stomaco. Papà ieri ha chiamato, ha chiuso il caso a cui stava lavorando a San Francisco, sta tornando a Washington per sbrigare delle pratiche in ufficio. Sam l'ha trattenuto al telefono per una quantità esagerata di tempo.

«Quell'uomo ha passato ore ad ascoltare la segreteria.» Bobby, la sera, passa venti minuti a sopportare Dean che finge che tutto vada bene, prima di buttare giù quelle parole con tutta la nonchalance del mondo «Conosco il tuo vecchio. Avrà il carattere più burbero del mondo, ma è lo stesso che mi ha chiamato con gli occhi lucidi quando sei nato.»

Dean lo guarda come se Bobby stesse parlando di un altro John Winchester. Uno che non può assolutamente essere suo padre. Gli uomini non fanno certe cose. Non si mostrano con gli _occhi lucidi_.

Il suo cervello si rifiuta di computare.

«Che ragazzina.»

Bobby sbuffa, increspando le labbra in un sorriso. «Puoi dirlo.»

*

 

Quella volta, Castiel non se ne va.

C'è lo stropicciare della carta, un flash delle dita che Dean scorge dall'angolo degli occhi, e poi – con tranquillità – si appoggia al bancone, dandogli le spalle, guardando davanti.

Non parla. In sottofondo, si sentono risate di bambini e il rumore delle onde, e il cielo incomincia pigramente a colorarsi di un azzurro scuro.

Per qualche motivo, visto in questo modo, sembra _distante_. Gli toglie l'aria dai polmoni.

«Non mi parli mai.»

Eh?

« _Tu_ non mi parli mai.» rimbecca, perché andiamo, che cazzo di affermazione è?

Castiel prende un piccolo respiro, si irrigidisce. Il ghiacciolo si sta sciogliendo e cola sulle dita con cui tiene lo stecco. E ovviamente, siccome il mondo odia Dean e Dean ricambia – col cuore – il sentimento, Castiel inclina la mano e la sua lingua è tra le dita, a leccarne le gocce.

Dean si rifiuta di identificare il calore che gli provoca allo stomaco.

«Io dico _ciao_.» Castiel ha il tono una nota più grave, quasi come se fosse _offeso_. «Tutti i giorni.»

_Davvero_.

Questo ti sembra il modo di fare una conversazione.

Si sente un po' preso in contropiede. «Non siamo _amici_.» si prende una pausa, decide che quella è la conversazione più stupida che abbia mai avuto «Non posso leggere nel pensiero le tue intenzioni.»

A quel punto, Castiel si volta, la luce del sole porta tutto il colore fuori dai suoi occhi. Li stringe. «Capisco.» lo dice come se dovesse _significare_ qualcosa.

Silenzio. Potrebbe essere quasi imbarazzante. Se Dean ne avesse la possibilità, indietreggerebbe, invece fa «Cazzo significa che capisci?» ma quando mai ottiene una risposta, perché il tipo è uno stramboide che se ne va in giro tutto il giorno in costume da bagno e infradito e fa cose strane come – come conoscere Meg, ecco.

Castiel poggia le labbra sulla punta del ghiacciolo, poi assottiglia lo sguardo. «C'è un pesce sulla tua maglietta?»

Dean ha la decenza di mostrarsi offeso. «È una _trota_ , amico»

*

Meg si prende la pessima abitudine di passare e lasciarsi dietro degli Harmony. A quanto pare, Sera Gamble ha scritto una _saga_.

Come se Bobby non ne avesse già una pila a casa, di quei libri. Come se non volesse uccidere qualcuno quando Cas lo vede nasconderne uno dietro gli snack salati.

«Non hai visto niente.»

Castiel alza gravemente le sopracciglia, ma non aggiunge una parola.

Dean negherà fino alla morte di aver aperto uno di quei libri – di essere arrivato a metà e di averlo spiegazzato sotto le coperte quando Sam è entrato in stanza «Urg, Dean.» fa la sua migliore faccia da puttanella «Dimmi che non hai appena nascosto un porno.»

«Assolutamente no.»

«Fai schifo.»

Poi c'è Charlie, che va d'accordo con Jo, che li trascina alla proiezione all'aperto del Rocky Horror Picture Show e che battibecca con Sam sull'eterna guerra: televisione contro libri. Bobby la sera va a pescare, incendiano quasi la casa cercando di accendere un barbecue – finché non arriva Ellen, che sistema il carbone e fa il pesce alla brace. Rimprovera tutti e tre perché se lo può permettere.

Le cose vanno bene.

Una sera lo incrocia al negozio di alimentari dietro la strada. Sono le dieci di notte, Dean ha in mano dei fuochi d'artificio per il quattro luglio e sta valutando se comprare un'anguria. Non ne hanno ancora mangiato una. Un'estate non si può dire completa senza anguria.

Castiel è dall'altra parte del corridoio, con in mano una scatoletta. Sembra cercare di leggerne gli ingredienti. È lui a notarlo; o forse si notano a vicenda. Rimangono in bilico in un silenzio strano, come se la persona di fronte non fosse la stessa che è abituato a incontrare tutti i giorni.

È la prima volta che Dean non vede Cas in costume da bagno. Indossa questi bermuda kaki orrendi e una t-shirt scucita, i capelli esageratamente disfatti, delle infradito. Sembra un turista con il jet lag.

«Ciao, Dean.» infine, Cas rompe lo stato di quiete.

Dean guarda male la scatoletta che sta tenendo tra le mani. Tonno. «Ti prego, dimmi che quella _non_ è la tua cena.»

Castiel, a quel punto, sbatte le palpebre, come sorpreso, e guarda la scatola di tonno con sentita indifferenza. «Lo è.»

Se ne pentirà. Sa che lo farà. Ma Dean non è mai stato uno che gira tanto intorno alle cose – o che pensa troppo alle cose – quindi. 'Fanculo. «Sto provando la pasta all'ananas, stasera».

Castiel lo guarda come se non capisse. Ovviamente.

Odia essere esplicito.

«Vuoi venire a mangiare da noi?»

*

Il confronto tra Castiel e Bobby è bizzarro.

Si fronteggiano come due animali in mezzo alla savana, ma Bobby ha visto di peggio: polverizza lo sguardo avversario con uno sbuffo, gli tira via la retina con l'anguria che tiene in mano e non fa domande.

Questo perché è abituato ai gusti _speciali_ di Dean in fatto di amici. Dopo Benny, ci ha rinunciato.

«Sei il bagnino.»

Castiel annuisce, facendo vagare gli occhi come se stesse esaminando il luogo, lo sguardo che rimbalza dal tavolo affollato di libri e foglietti all'angolo con il divano letto ancora aperto.

«Rimane a cena da noi.» Dean non guarda in faccia Castiel quando lo dice; tanto meno Sam. Non dovrebbe avere problemi con il fatto che suo fratello li veda insieme. Eppure si sente quasi in dovere di specificare, di dover trattare Cas in un altro modo – ma quale _altro modo_? non sa neanche se esiste un modo con cui lo tratta normalmente, visto che le loro conversazioni sono fatte di scontrini e ordinazioni – solo perché Sam è lì.

Si accorge che sono spalla a spalla. Fa un paio di passi per mettere le distanze.

*

Mentre Dean cucina, Bobby fa vedere a Cas dove tengono piatti e posate, e iniziano ad apparecchiare. Sam scruta l'ospite con due occhi enormi, come diffidasse. Come se diffidasse di Cas.

_Di Cas_.

Dean gli lancia un'occhiata dai fornelli e storce le labbra.

«Gabriel mi ha detto che lavori per Crowley.»

Il problema sorge quando si siedono a tavola. Sam non ha neanche finito di portare indietro la sedia quando parla.

«Tecnicamente.» scandisce Cas, mentre Dean si siede. C'è un che di rigido nella risposta.

In realtà, emana un che di rigido dal fottuto primo momento in cui è arrivato. Osserva tutte le formalità, chiede sempre _per favore_. Fa strano. Dean, con Bobby, è abituato a prendere e fare senza chiedere, anche se non è casa sua.

«Crowley vuole tenere al sicuro i suoi clienti.» continua, con tranquillità «Io e Hannah siamo al suo servizio già da qualche anno.»

_Al suo servizio_. Manco fosse nel medioevo.

Sam sembra pensare alla risposta. Si porta alla bocca una forchettata di ananas e pasta, mastica molto attentamente. Qualsiasi cosa volesse dire, viene interrotta quando tossisce e sbarra gli occhi verso Dean.

«Cosa?»

Sam gli porge la forchetta. «Questa roba non è commestibile.»

*

Ne esce fuori che Sam ha ragione, Dean torto e l'unica altra cosa che hanno in frigo sono scatolette di tonno.

Ironia tragica.

L'unico che manda giù la pasta come se niente fosse è Bobby. Lo fa mentre legge (“When In Rome” di Dick Roman) e Dean è intento a buttare gli avanzi.

Sam ci mette poco a crollare sul divano letto, una mano sullo stomaco e la t-shirt arricciata sui fianchi. Bobby si ritira borbottando una scusa, Dean e Cas rimangono in cucina a bisbigliare, cercando di non svegliare quell'idiota di suo fratello.

«Mi dispiace.» Dean riesce a dire, guardando Castiel prendere un morso dell'anguria, il succo che cola sul mento.

Gesù. Quel ragazzo ha un serio problema con il mangiare. O Dean ha un serio problema con se stesso. Una delle due cose.

Castiel aggotta la fronte, generando mille piccole rughe d'espressione. «Perché ti stai scusando?»

«Per la cena.»

Sono seduti uno di fronte all'altro, nella cucina di Bobby che è minuscola, il ronfare di Sam che fa compagnia al gracchiare degli insetti fuori dalla finestra. Castiel spende una frazione di secondo per inclinare la testa.

«Non hai niente di cui scusarti, Dean.» poi sorride, e Dean lo odia perché si dovrebbe vergognare, ad andarsene in giro con un sorriso del genere. Non lo fa sentire _affatto_ come una ragazzina. «Mi è piaciuto stare qui.»

Gli si chiude la gola. «Bene.»

Nel tempo in cui mangiano l'anguria, Castiel continua a guardarsi intorno. La casa è arredata con vecchi mobili, crede che siano lì almeno dagli anni settanta. Oltre alla cucina, al bagno e alla mansarda, c'è la camera dove dorme Bobby, e questo è quanto.

«Siccome non c'è spazio, io e Sam dormiamo nell'altra stanza.» Dean volta la testa verso la porta che da' nella sala dove hanno mangiato. Si può vedere uno scorcio del letto. «Almeno è più fresco.»

Quasi immediatamente, Castiel si volta a guardare dove Dean sta puntando, come se non fosse sicuro di come rispondere a quella frase. È la prima vera cosa che Castiel sa di Dean.

Suona stupido. Dean è capace di non essere burbero, non ha problemi a stare con gli altri, perché ha questa cosa – anche se lo nega, anche se non dovrebbe – di affezionarsi troppo facilmente. È un peccato capitale, quando vivi cambiando una città dopo l'altra.

E quella è solo un'informazione come un'altra, messa per fare conversazione in un momento di vuoto, e non dovrebbe essere importante. Eccetto che Castiel la coglie come se lo fosse, e il blu dei suoi occhi si scalda.

È l'unico tratto che cambia nel suo volto. Fa un effetto strano. Irreale.

«Sembra scomodo.» osserva dopo un attimo, pulendosi il mento con il dorso della mano. Dean ne segue il movimento, poi annuisce e fa un sorrisino.

«Sam è uno che scalcia. Ci puoi scommettere.»

«Anche Hann – »

E il telefono squilla. Dean sobbalza, infilandosi una mano nella tasca. Castiel fa un espressione corrugata.

Oh.

Scatta sull'attenti.

«È mio padre – dovrei – _devo_ \- » Dio, sta blaterando. Non è come – come se John fosse lì e l'avesse sorpreso a fare – cosa, esattamente? Non c'è niente di cui dovrebbe vergognarsi, niente che suo padre non possa vedere.

«Forse è meglio che vada.»

Dean annuisce prima di prendere la telefonata.

*

Il cielo è ancora grigio e l'aria fredda, quella mattina. Dean esce di casa con passo leggero, attento a non svegliare il signor _Dormo-con-gambe-e-braccia-spalancate_ che sta nel letto. Lascia la colazione pronta in tavola, la finestra aperta in corridoio – per far passare un po' d'aria – e ha ancora uno sbadiglio in bocca, i muscoli lievemente indolenziti.

Ellen gli ha chiesto di occuparsi dell'apertura del bar.

Cammina giù per la strada, che – se non fosse per un paio di signori che fanno jogging e una ragazza che porta a spasso un cane – sarebbe praticamente deserta.

Dopo la cena, Castiel se ne è andato senza salutare, in silenzio. Dean ha prestato il minimo dell'interesse richiesto nell'ascoltare i passi sopra il pavimento in legno, la porta aprirsi e chiudersi.

Come se non fosse mai stato lì. Come se si sia trattato di aprire una parentesi senza scomodarsi a richiuderla. Odia le cose lasciate in sospeso. Devono essere tutti i traslochi lasciati a metà nel corso della sua vita, oppure il conto delle merdose volte in cui ha dovuto trascinare Sam fuori da una classe nel mezzo della lezione, perché papà era stato assegnato a un nuovo ufficio, e aveva un nuovo caso. Se inizi una cosa – non importa che sia una mansione o una classe o cercare di togliere le macchie di olio dai vestiti – la fai bene, dall'inizio alla fine, o non ti scomodi affatto.

Castiel è, invece, appeso a una corda. Dean non sa come comportarsi.

Attraversa la strada, le mani nelle tasche, e si ritrova davanti alla spiaggia. Si ritrova a fissare un mare piatto. Come nella peggiore delle cartoline, un paio di gabbiani sorvolano l'orizzonte.

Se fosse una persona diversa, spenderebbe un paio di minuti ad osservare come la linea dell'acqua sembri sciogliersi con quella del cielo. Però Dean non è quella persona, quindi scrolla le spalle e inizia a preparare – gira la chiave, tira su la saracinesca, porta fuori le sedie.

«Dean.»

_Porca merda_.

Il figlio di puttana non si prende la briga di avvertire della sua presenza. No, come è giusto che sia gli compare alle spalle, fiatandogli addosso. E siccome Dean aveva una sedia in mano, questa gli slitta sui piedi.

_Cazzo_.

« _Gesù_.»

Dietro, sente Castiel sospirare. «No, sono Castiel.» credeteci o meno, è serio quando lo dice.

A quel punto, Dean si volta.

Castiel lo guarda come se _salutandolo_ avesse appena adempiuto ai suoi doveri di bravo soldato. Sulle spalle, in modo che cada intorno al corpo, drappeggia un asciugamano verde, i capelli che gocciolano e le labbra stranamente rosse.

Dean cerca di non guardarle. «Che diavolo ci fai qui?»

Ciò che riceve in cambio è un'alzata di sopracciglia. «La mattina nuoto.» spiega, la voce chiara e profonda, perché la voce di Cas è sempre profonda e non manca mai di fargli domandare _come_ sia possibile parlare qualche tono sotto ogni comune mortale tutto il tempo.

«Non mi dire.»

Certo. _Ovvio_ che nuota _._

«Sono nato in una città che sta sul mare, _Dean_.» il suono del suo nome suona strano, quasi piccato «Nuoto da quando sono bambino.»

Quindi l'immagine di un Cas alto quanto un Sam di otto anni, capelli tutti scombussolati, sabbia appiccicata alle gambe e espressione seria gli lampeggia in mente. Può _figurarselo_. Il ragazzino più tirato dell'intera spiaggia.

Dean sistema la sedia, scuotendo la testa. «Buon per te.» alza di nuovo gli occhi su di lui. È quasi tentato dal chiedergli di sedersi. Può fargli un caffè. Può anche preparare delle uova, una volta che ha finito di sistemare – e ha quasi finito, quindi, sì, potrebbe pure concedergli una colazione.

«Da che sono qui.» si passa una mano sulla nuca, voltandosi per continuare a fare ciò che stava facendo «Non ho ancora messo piede in acqua.»

Come lo dice, probabilmente anche i gabbiani smettono di gracchiare. L'inverno arriva tra di loro senza che nessuno citi gli Stark – Charlie avrebbe buttato nel discorso il trono di spade, se fosse stata con loro.

«Come.» il tono di Cas è rauco e pesante e non interrogativo. Sembra una minaccia.

Senza esitare, Dean si volta, facendo una delle sue facce fatte di sorrisi capovolti e tantissimo sarcasmo. Castiel lo sta guardando come se la terra avesse appena smesso di girare intorno al sole.

Magari è per questo che si sente in dovere di trovare una scusa. Tanto per, sì, non rovinare la favola della fatina dei denti a Mr. Sorriso. «Non ho avuto tempo.»

Lo guardo persiste.

«Cosa?»

Castiel non risponde. Castiel sbuffa come se fosse stanco del mondo.

*

Le volte successive non accade molto.

In un momento libero, scopre che Cas sta andando in giro ad attaccare degli adesivi per mantenere la spiaggia pulita, buttare via bene i rifiuti e evitare di inquinare le acque. Sembra essere particolarmente devoto alla causa.

Charlie è una buona compagnia con cui passare il tempo – si ferma da loro una sera, giocano a carte tutti insieme e _giura_ di aver visto Bobby arrossire quando Charlie lo ha ringraziato per la cena – e Sam è a buon punto con i compiti di matematica.

Manda una cartolina a Benny, ci disegna una trota dentro e un _Ci si vede a settembre_.

Perché giusto, un giorno realizza che quelle sono solo le vacanze. La vita vera è altra roba.

«Perché l'ananas nella pasta?» gli chiede Meg, sorseggiando un thè freddo. Al suo fianco, Balthazar le lancia uno sguardo annoiato; poi guarda Dean come se fosse la peggiore cosa sulla terra; infine torna a fare quello che fa sempre: fregarsene di cosa ha attorno.

Dean si imbroncia un po'. Meg sogghigna. «Sulla pizza ci sta bene.» camuffa la voce come se non gli importasse, giocando con un ombrellino da cocktail. Sam mette _sempre_ l'ananas sulla pizza, ha delle papille gustative che lo fanno vergognare di essere suo fratello.

Nel momento in cui lo dice, Meg tossisce. Forte. Poi ridacchia. «Questo è stato il tuo criterio di scelta?»

Più o meno. Sì.

«Se sta bene sulla pizza deve stare bene anche sulla pasta.»

Balthazar lo guarda con pietà, ma non si rivolge a lui quando parla «Che idiota.»

Alza le spalle. Neanche Dean gli presta attenzione. «Che testa di cazzo.»

*

Per sera, è esausto. Tanto che tornato a casa rimanderà la doccia, perché sì, fa esattamente così schifo, e mangerà la prima porcheria precotta a portata di mano – col cazzo che si metterà a cucinare, Sam può frignare quanto vuole, che ordini qualcosa se proprio deve.

È stata una giornata lunga. Il caldo ha reso irrespirabile l'aria per ore. Sam si è piazzato di fronte al ventilatore, senza muoversi. Jo ha iniziato a servire in bikini, spalleggiata dal fatto che tutte le ragazze fossero in bikini e aiutata da uno sguardo che parlava d'omicidio ogni volta che qualcuno anche solo contemplava l'idea di fissarle il culo.

Poi, per dire, se Dean fosse in loro, non ci proverebbe. Jo ha una collezione di coltelli e fa arti marziali da quando ha tre anni – l'ha vista mettere al tappeto persone il doppio della sua stazza, e sa dove toccare per fare male.

Dean al massimo giocava a baseball nella squadra del liceo.

Castiel torna per cena. La seconda volta risulta meno formale, la terza Bobby decide di adottarlo informalmente – non si scomoda neanche a mettere il tavolo, mangiano uno su una sedia, due sul divano, l'altro sulla poltrona, ed è ramen precotto.

Dopo lo accompagna per un pezzo di strada. Le zanzare lo divorano anche durante la camminata, un cane abbaia mentre passano di fronte a un cancello e Castiel si ferma. Fissa il cane attraverso le sbarre e _flash news Cas, gli animali non ti danno retta solo perché li fissi_. Fissare non è il modo di ottenere le cose.

Solo che il cane inizia a scodinzolare ed a quel punto Castiel allunga la mano. Lo osserva inchinarsi, sul profilo un accenno di sorriso, e grattare la testa l'animale, mormorando qualcosa che non riesce a sentire.

«Hey, dottor Dolittle.»

Gli occhi di Cas si alzano verso i suoi. Deglutisce.

«Avevamo un cane qualche anno fa.» Cas parla con una voce che è quasi un soffio, Dean non crede di averla mai sentita in quel modo «Io e i miei fratelli lo trattavamo come un membro della famiglia. Credo che sia uno dei pochi regali di mio padre che sia mai stato apprezzato.»

Whoa. Un'intera frase. Due periodi di lunghezza.

Dean preferisce di gran lunga concentrarsi su quello che sul modo in cui Cas l'ha detto. Perché di Castiel Dean sa _cose_ – come che non abbandona mai il posto di lavoro se non richiesto, che è un idiota che spaventa i bambini perché è troppo serio, e quando prova a sorridere come le persone dovrebbero sorridere diventa imbarazzante, e fissa così tanto che – insomma, di Cas sa come è lì, sulla spiaggia, nella sua torretta, a fare quello che deve fare.

Di Cas – quello che trova di tanto in tanto con Hannah, che si becca gomitate da Gabriel, che si irrigidisce quando Bobby gli mette un braccio al collo e gli offre una birra – di lui sa poco.

Butta dentro dell'aria.

«Hai dei fratelli.»

Castiel annuisce. «Hai conosciuto Gabriel.» poi sembra pensarci «Non so se hai mai parlato con Hannah.»

Dovrebbe davvero soffermarsi un momento di più sul fatto che Castiel e Gabriel siano fratelli – si somigliano come un pugno in faccia assomiglia a una carezza – invece che spendere sollievo – per che cosa, poi, non c'è niente da cui essere sollevati, non è come se un peso gli opprima il petto ogni volta che ci pensa – per Hannah.

E sì, lì la genetica è stata meno ubriaca.

«Non sapevo che Hannah fosse _tua sorella_.»

Castiel alza le spalle, e con questo si rimette in piedi. «È più grande di un paio d'anni» confida «Gabriel dice che abbiamo gli stessi occhi.»

Si acciglia. «No.»

Viene guardato dritto in faccia. Non è come se Dean improvvisamente collegato cervello e bocca. Si volta e riprende a camminare «Non avete gli stessi occhi.»

*

L'estate scorre nello stesso modo in cui si muovono le luci fuori dal finestrino dell'Impala, quando la macchina parte e Dean ha la fronte premuta sul vetro. Compiere alcuni gesti – come sciacquare le tazze della colazione, mangiare sopra pile di romanzi, il borbottio costante di Bobby la mattina – si ruba, in breve tempo, la stessa attenzione che ha alla terra su cui poggi i piedi.

Pure le battute di Balthazar sfumano in mezzo alla giornata. Dean sorride ai clienti, ammicca alle signore, parla con Charlie delle cose più stupide. Castiel è una variabile, ma in modo nuovo. Non è come con Sam.

Dean non è capace di lasciare andare Sam, ha paura di ciò che può succedere se dosa male le parole. Cas – è  _ diverso _ . Fatica a trovare un termine per definirlo, ma dopotutto non si metterà a cercare un nome per ciò che non ne ha uno. 

Cas si avvicina solo quando Dean è da solo, quasi avesse il timore di invadere un territorio non suo – e Dean lo detesta perché andiamo, non sono estranei, magari non saranno convenzionali, nelle loro conversazioni super-imbarazzanti – però sono amici, no? Castiel è quello che aspetta per tornare a casa, quando Ellen lo fa andare via all'ora di cena, ed è anche quello che di soppiatto, la mattina, scruta mentre nuota verso riva.

Allo stesso modo, quando in compagnia – che siano i suoi fratelli, quel coglione di Balthazar, oppure  _ Meg _ \- Castiel sembra invalicabile. Dean non fa parte di quel mondo. Una volta lo trova con questo ragazzo di nome Uriel, che sembra un armadio, ha una faccia da culo e se ne va in giro con una camicia a fiori e dei bermuda – apparendo ridicolo. A quanto pare, è il nipote della vecchia signora Josie.

Appare essere l'unico le cui battute fanno ridere Balthazar e Castiel.

Che razza di umorismo.

Sam arriccia un po' il naso quando Dean propone di andare in pizzeria. Con Cas. E Charlie. E purtroppo tutti gli altri. Ne parla con lui prima ancora di iniziare a concepire l'idea come qualcosa di realizzabile.

Sono le nove di mattina, Sam ha indosso il costume da bagno e tra le mani un secchiello. «Come ti pare.» sbuffa, con quella saccenza comparsa in un punto non precisato i primi brufoli e la pubertà.

«Come sarebbe a dire?»

Sam alza le spalle. «È che non...» fa ondeggiare gli occhi tra il pavimento e Dean, un paio di volte, dondolandosi sui piedi «Mi piace Charlie e credo che Gabriel non sia male.»

Al nome _Gabriel_ , Dean rischia di avere un ulcera. Sam ha dei gusti stani.

Sente arrivare il _ma_.

«Con Cas sei diverso.»

Dean si prende un attimo per valutare quello che suo fratello sta cercando di dire. Jo è lì che ascolta, il locale è piccolo dopotutto. Non ci bada.

«Non ti capisco, quando siete insieme.» è tutto ciò che Sam riesce a tirare fuori, alzando le spalle. Sembra pure orgoglioso delle sue parole, e finalmente lo guarda negli occhi.

Dean si sente schiacciato dalla faccia contrita che gli rivolge.

*

«È vero.»

«Non ti ci mettere anche tu.»

«Non ti sto accusando.»

La guarda. Jo alza le mani. «A me piace. Quando siete insieme.» pausa «Sembri – più  _ rilassato _ . Sam è solo allarmato, non è abituato a vederti allentare la presa, Dean.»

«Col cazzo.» tira fuori una bottiglietta, la serve a un cliente. Si gira di nuovo «Sono sempre rilassato. Sono Mr. Okay.»

Jo fa la faccia di una che non si sta lasciando prendere in giro. Gli fa paura che lo conosca così bene quanto la madre.

*

Sam va a esplorare un altro lato degli scogli, quando Dean tronca la discussione su Cas puntandogli un dito contro e facendo la voce che farebbe John Winchester.

«Ho bisogno di trovare un riccio. Per il progetto di scienze.» spiega, prima di scomparire. Castiel sta passando dietro di lui, in quel momento «Ci si vede, Dean.»

Neanche il tempo di un  _ non fare stronzate _ , che Sam ovviamente scompare, idiota, lo lascia sempre in pensiero, e non ha idea di dove stia andando, ma lo segue con gli occhi man mano che la sua figura si fa più piccola in mezzo alla sabbia.

È Castiel a farlo voltare. Gli posa una mano sulla spalla – è un tocco gentile, appena sfiorato, e i suoi polpastrelli sono freschi, bagnati. Dean si volta quasi in automatico, quasi in modo naturale.

Castiel non ha bisogno di parlare per chiedergli se vada tutto bene, e Dean lo odia per questo. «Mio fratello è una piccola merda.» scuote la testa, cerca di buttare via la cosa. Ma poi sta di nuovo girando a cercarlo con lo sguardo «Tieni un occhi su di lui, puoi?»

*

Il resto della giornata è  _ lenta _ . 

Potrebbe mettere molta enfasi in quella parola. «Sam è grande.» Jo cerca di rimproverarlo, fallendo miseramente. «Ha catturato metà fauna marina del lido da quando è qui. Smetti di fare mamma oca e occupati dei tavoli.»

Dean stringe i denti, alza gli occhi al cielo, e sì, ha ragione, ma Sam è sempre andato in quella parte di mare nello stabilimento, dove poteva _vederlo_. Gli scogli dietro il bar, per dire, se avesse avuto qualsiasi dubbio gli sarebbe bastato fare due passi ma no, questa volta è in quelli dall'altra fottuta parte della spiaggia e hey, Sam non ha mai avuto una madre ma apparentemente ha avuto Dean, pronto a rompergli le palle quanto John e Mary messi assieme.

Fa schifo.

«Scusa?»

La voce di una ragazza. «Hannah?»

Lei inclina la testa in modo familiare, gli occhi azzurri (devi essere tanto cieco quanto Gabriel per vederli simili a quelli di Cas) puntati su di lui. C'è da dire che lo sguardo penetrante è di famiglia. Infine, la ragazza si scioglie in un sorriso, e sembra immensamente più giovane. «Quindi sei Dean?» pausa « _Il_ Dean.»

Mette l'articolo determinativo di fronte al suo nome. Con enfasi. «In carne e ossa.» apre un po' le braccia, accennando a un sorriso canzonatorio.

Hannah lo guarda dall'alto verso il basso.

«Continuo a non capire perché Castiel _sia_ \- » increspa il labbro inferiore, come se fosse indecisa «Perché tu gli piaccia.»

Piacere. A Cas.

Perde un respiro, lo riacquista con un «Che posso dire? C'è veramente tanto da amare.»

Lei scuote la testa, incrocia le braccia e sbuffa nello stesso modo in cui sbuffa Dean quando Sam fa veramente qualcosa di stupido, tutto _un cosa devo fare, con te_ , buttato in un fiato. «Non mi piaci.»

Che novità. Dean alza le sopracciglia, sembra non piacere a nessuno della gang del bosco di Cas. Stare sulle palle alla sorella maggiore è il minimo. «Non importa.» Dean si lecca le labbra, guarda oltre le spalle della ragazza, ma non c'è nessuno da servire, da cui rifugiarsi per evitare il discorso. «Lascia che sia Castiel a scegliere _chi_ gli piace.»

Un altro sorriso. Affilato, questa volta. Hannah incrocia le braccia sotto il seno. Per un momento Dean capisce perché Charlie la trovi bella. «Ovviamente.»

Quindi rimangono lì, a guardarsi reciprocamente. La sensazione di essere studiato, fin dal primo momento, gli fa solleticare la pelle. Come se potesse vedere qualcosa che Dean non può, e giudicarlo in base a errori che non ha mai commesso. Non sarebbe la prima, Dean è molto bravo nel piantare in se stesso interi sacchi di colpe.

«Sai, sei la prima persona _nuova_ con cui Cas fa amicizia.» ora, non sa perché Hannah glielo stia dicendo, ma nel suo tono c'è una cura nell'inflessione. Come se ci tenesse. Come se fosse importante. «Meg è la sua migliore amica dai tempi delle superiori, conosce Balthazar da quando sono bambini. Siamo tutti cresciuti insieme.».

In un attimo, Dean capisce che è preoccupata.

«Solo, non so chi sei. Non mi fido di te – »

Ha gli occhi scuri. Lo dice con le spalle rigide.

Dean sente il cuore martellargli nelle orecchie quando sente:

«Ma Cas _sì_.»

*

C'è un momento in cui crede di dare per disperso Sam.

Sono passate ore.

Fottutissime ore.

«Smetti di guardare l'orologio.»

Dean non ascolterà Ellen, perché è incazzato e gli prudono le mani e per tenersi a bada ha dovuto iniziare a raschiare via schifezze dai pavimenti dei bagni. Era l'unico lavoro ancora rimasto da poter fare.

Tenere la mente occupata è un ottimo passo verso il mantenere una respirazione regolare. Perché sa che Sam sta crescendo, e che ora come ora sta solo cercando molluschi in riva al mare. Tra tutte le situazioni in cui potrebbe essere, quella è solo una delle migliori, una per cui ringraziare. Però è anche vero che Dean non lo perde mai di vista. Fin da quando ricorda. E finché c'è Papà è un altro paio di maniche – John Winchester sa sempre come aggiustare la situazione quando Dean rompe qualcosa. Ma qui è sua responsabilità, _qui –_

Dean si ricorda come l'aveva guardato suo padre quando aveva perso di vista Sammy al supermercato, quella volta, da bambini.

Stringe i denti.

Non aveva previsto di vederlo tornare un'ora dopo, al tramonto. Sam saltella su un piede verso il bar con un'espressione carica di orgoglio ferito, Cas che lo regge in piedi.

In ordine, si sente (a) sollevato, (b) perché cazzo Sam zoppica e (c) oh _merda merda merda_ c'è sangue. Gli scorre tutto sul viso, perché arriverà il giorno in cui Dean Winchester riuscirà a non essere espressivo, ma non è quello il giorno. Sam alza gli occhi verso Cas prima di cercare di liberarsi. Geme subito dopo, probabilmente pentito della scelta non troppo saggia di posare il piede sulla sabbia bollente.

« _Dean_.» gracchia, col tono di chi ha fatto una cazzata.

Cerca di mantenere la calma, ma si sente gelare «Che cazzo è successo?»

*

Castiel spiega che Sam ha pestato un riccio.

«Ruby voleva –» inizia Sam, ma Dean lo zittisce con un gesto della mano e uno sguardo che parla a gran volume. Qualsiasi cosa volesse Ruby, non importa adesso e non importerà dopo.

Ha già sentito il racconto di cosa è successo.

Sam ha un aspetto miserabile. Quello di un bambino che non sa bene come essere un adulto. Il piede sembra fargli male. Dean lo esamina con cura, nel retro nel bar, mentre Cas porta la cassetta di primo soccorso.

«Ci sono degli aghi ancora dentro.» la voce di Castiel è fresca, di una calma calcolata. Di uno che con queste cose ci ha a che fare tutti i giorni. «Devo togliergli, o potrebbero infettarsi.»

Sam fa una smorfia. «Non può essere Dean a – »

« _No_.» Dean prende un respiro, facendo spazio a Cas. Lascia che si inginocchi al suo fianco, che prenda tra le dita – con cautela – il piede enorme di Sam.

Entrambi i Winchester hanno visto ginocchia sbucciate e braccia rotte e tagli qua e là, in passato, e Dean si è sempre arrangiato con un paio di bende e dell'acqua ossigenata – magari non con il braccio rotto, non è così coglione. In un'altra occasione, se Cas non fosse lì e non sapesse sicuramente fare ciò che sta facendo meglio di lui, forse sarebbe Dean a medicargli il piede. Però lo lascia fare, e per un attimo si concede di sentirsi arrabbiato.

Dura poco, il tempo di contrarre involontariamente la mascella.

«Potevi _cadere_.» Dean si alza in piedi, espirando «Scivolare per uno stupidissimo riccio. Farti sul serio male. E tu hai – »

C'è uno scatto negli occhi di Sam. «Volevo _solo_ fare colpo su Ruby. » sputa, come se fosse un'attenuante.

Non lo è mai. Non – Dean prende un bel respiro, più tardi, da soli, si prenderà la briga di spiegare a suo fratello perché non dovresti avere bisogno di fare colpo su qualcuno; come quella ragazzina avrebbe dovuto concedergli la sua amicizia indipendentemente da stupide prove di coraggio.

Sam sobbalza quando Castiel estrae il primo aculeo, indifferente al discorso che gli galleggia intorno.

«Immagina se papà – » non finisce la frase. Sam abbassa gli occhi, e Dean si sente patetico, non riesce neanche a prendersela con lui per più di venti minuti.

_C'era tutto quel sangue_.

«Comunque, anche se fossi caduto.» soffia Sam, a denti stretti «Cas sarebbe stato lì a soccorrermi, no?»

Lascia che l'affermazione gli scorra addosso come acqua.

_Sam non può aver sentito._

_Non – non era lì –_

_Non –_

Poi capisce, e guarda in basso. Sam non sa. È Cas.

Cas ha _ascoltato_.

Gli fascia il piede. «Ti servirà una crema antibiotica per evitare un'infezione.» si alza in piedi con facilità, girandosi poi verso Dean «Te ne posso portare una dopo cena.»

Anche questa, non è una domanda.

*

Sam occupa una delle sedie alte mentre Dean e Jo sbarazzano. Ellen siede al tavolo con Bobby, che parla di _Cuore Selvaggio_ con Meg. Hanno messo su un club del libro.

Che carini.

È come vedere realizzarsi il suo peggiore incubo.

«Il suicidio di Richardo non è stato casuale, okay?»

Sta passando a ritirare dei bicchieri sporchi, quando si sente in dovere di mettersi in mezzo. Vuole dire, non è che lo faccia apposta, le parole gli escono dalla bocca prima ancora che possa realizzare di averle pronunciate.

Questo è perché Meg stava dicendo stronzate.

Capisce solo dopo un attimo che il discorso si è fermato, e tre paia di occhi sono puntati su di lui.

_Cazzo_.

Meg sogghigna come se avesse appena vinto la lotteria. «No, Dean, dicci di più sei tuoi sentimenti per Richardo.»

Dean non ha sentimenti per Richardo. Al massimo ha, casualmente, sentito Bobby parlarne, e stropicciato delle pagine del terzo volume, ma «Non leggo roba per ragazzine.» fa la voce grossa.

Si guadagna tutta la disapprovazione di Bobby «Non è roba da ragazzine, idiota.» stringe gli occhi, sbottando «Sono libri. Non ci sono leggi sulla lettura.»

Almeno Bobby non ha nessun problema ad accettare ciò che gli piace. Dev'essere l'età, pensa, a un certo punto della tua vita smetti di fregartene e fai quel che ti pare.

Porta Sam in spalla fino a casa, dopo la chiusura. Suo fratello si lamenta che può andare da solo, ma dopo mezzo metro di saltellamento, si rende conto che non è possibile, e – suo malgrado – accetta.

Scommette che l'estate successiva Dean non sarà più in grado di sollevarlo. In un paio di mesi è cresciuto a dismisura. «Gesù Sam, stai diventando grasso.»

Si becca un calcio nel fianco. Bel modo di dimostrare gratitudine.

*

Come promesso, nel momento in cui sta togliendo i piatti dal tavolo, bussano alla porta.

«Whoa, sai cos'è il tempismo.»

Castiel ormai ha raggiunto quella fase in cui non prova neanche a capire cosa Dean voglia dire. Semplicemente entra in casa, senza chiedere, porgendogli un tubetto di crema al suo passaggio.

Nell'altra mano, le dita sono strette intorno a una bustina di plastica. «Ho portato dei gelati.»

Nessuna sorpresa che si tratti di una scatola di ghiaccioli. Quel ragazzo ha bisogno che qualcuno gli mostri come sia mangiare del _vero_ gelato. Prima o poi gli farà provare una coppetta alla crema, tanto per testare la sua tolleranza a un minimo contenuto di lattosio.

Dean gli poggia casualmente una mano sulla spalla prima di andare a cercare Sam. Inutile dirgli di fare come se fosse a casa propria – Castiel va direttamente in cucina a sistemare i gelati e, dal niente, si mette a sparecchiare.

Sam lo guarda con un misto di incredulità e sbigottimento. Se il secondo sia legato a come Dean tira via la fascia o meno, non gli è dato saperlo. Applica la crema sulla parte arrossata, dove vi è una leggera crosta di sangue. Vista da vicino, senza più il desiderio cocente di uccidere metaforicamente suo fratello, non è una ferita così brutta.

Ma Sam, essendo la ragazzina che è, sobbalza tutto il tempo, e si lamenta (« _Brucia_.») solo perché sa di poterselo permettere. Nel momento in cui Cas risponde alla richiesta di aiuto di Bobby, proveniente dall'altra stanza, Sam parla.

Da quando sono tornati – in realtà, da quando Cas gli ha pulito e fasciato il piede – Sam ha evitato di tirare fuori l'argomento. Il che non è da lui. Se lo puoi riconoscere per un motivo, è quello di discutere sempre se c'è da discutere, soprattutto quando crede di avere ragione.

Confida nel fatto che Sam stia mettendo su cellule cerebrali, oltre che centimetri.

«Non volevo che mi prendesse per uno sfigato.» sa che sta parlando di Ruby, perché Sam ha una cotta per quella ragazza. «All'inizio lei non doveva venire, però – diceva di sapere dove trovare qualche riccio di mare, solo che se ne trovano pochi e volevo a tutti i costi averne uno.»

Ecco, quella è la parte in cui cerca di comportarsi come la persona adulta che decisamente non è e che non sa se sarà mai in grado di essere. Inizia a concentrarsi su come cambiare la garza – potrebbe anche non dire niente, ma quello non sarebbe lui, sarebbe suo padre. Un po' gli brucia la gola quando lo pensa, come se si sentisse in colpa, una parte di Dean lotta ancora per cercare di essere come John Winchester – più come la sicurezza che John Winchester rappresenta.

«Ma sei uno _sfigato_ » si ritrova a ribattere, sapendo benissimo di guadagnarsi una faccia così storta da procurare un attuale sforzo da parte dei muscoli di Sam «Credo che Ruby dovrebbe saperlo.»

«Questo è tutto ciò che hai da dire?»

Dean fa spallucce. Sente rumore di pentole e Bobby che impreca. Un suono silenziato che invece sembra appartenere a Cas. «A meno che tu non voglia avere un momento da ragazzine, no.»

Sam sogghigna «No, quando mai.» e aggiunge «Però se vuoi parlarmi di Richardo, fai pure, sono qui per – »

Dean stringe la garza. Forte.

« _Dean_!»

*

Sebbene Sam sia costretto alla poltrona, saltella fino alla cucina per avere il suo ghiacciolo. Apre la confezione per tutti, scarta via quelli alla limone e tira fuori trionfante l'esemplare all'arancia come se avesse appena portato a casa la cena dopo una battuta di caccia.

Dean acchiappa uno alla fragola, Bobby prende con sé uno dei precedentemente rifiutati ghiaccioli al limone. Castiel torna alla sua comfort zone fatta di menta.

«Fai schifo.» gli dice Dean, a quel punto. I ghiaccioli stanno iniziando a sciogliersi e sta aprendo la finestra della mansarda, Sam che sta sulla poltrona e alza le sopracciglia. Alla tv dovrebbero dare un episodio di Star Trek che vuole assolutamente vedere. Da quando sono in vacanza, Sam ha finalmente scoperto Star Trek e le sue meraviglie fatte di eccessivo uso di carta pesta.

Cas siede al tavolo, i gomiti poggiati in mezzo ai libri di Bobby, e prende un morso.

«Hai mai provato, tipo, qualsiasi altro gusto?»

Castiel finisce di masticare «Ci ho pensato.» ammette, con la sincerità di un bambino.

«È per questo che fissi tanto a lungo la carta dei gelati?»

Annuisce. Dean si ritrova a sbuffare, gli angoli della bocca inclinati in un sorriso. Ma guarda te.

«C'era questo periodo in cui Sammy – »

(«Oddio, no.»)

Dean guarda male suo fratello « – in cui la puttanella non voleva mangiare niente.» riprende, scomodandosi pure a fargli un gestaccio. Sam ha la faccia tra le mani. Può vedere Cas trattenere un sorriso. È quasi buffo. «Era viziato.»

(«Avevo otto anni, Dean.»)

Dean alza le spalle, sempre ignorandolo «Quindi ho iniziato a fargli ogni giorno qualcosa di diverso, come si fa con i bambini speciali che vivono di pasta in bianco e cereali al miele.»

C'è una scintilla divertita negli occhi di Cas.

«E abbiamo iniziato a scoprire che Sam ha dei gusti fottutamente strani.»

Sam gli lancia un cuscino. «Hey!»

«Quello che mio fratello vuole dire.» Sam sembra spazientito, ma almeno ha smesso di comportarsi come se Dean stesse sacrificando il suo onore «È che provare cose nuove non sempre fa male.»

Castiel annuisce vagamente, come se volesse aggiungere qualcosa, anche se molto spesso non ha bisogno di parlare per essere ugualmente eloquente.

«Prova.»

Gli occhi di Castiel si alzano. Dean è in piedi, di fronte, con il gelato inclinato verso di lui. Una goccia si stacca e cade a terra «Un morso non ti potrà uccidere, no?»

Cas guarda prima il gelato, poi Dean, poi allunga le dita e le stringe intorno al suo polso. Dean sobbalza perché viene sfiorato, mentre Cas assaggia.

«Com'è?»

Sembra pensarci. «Credo di volerne uno.»

Sorride. Sorridono entrambi, l'uno all'altro.

Sam li guarda totalmente disgustato «Mi state cariando i denti.».

*

Quindi Cas si trattiene per Star Trek. E per la partita a carte. E mentre Sam risponde al telefono, stanno per mangiarsi un secondo ghiacciolo.

«Ho parlato con Hannah, oggi.»

Sono seduti fuori, Dean aspetta il suo turno per scambiare due parole col padre. Castiel non reagisce in modo particolare a quella affermazione, se non succhiando una parte di gelato fino a farle perdere colore.

«Me ne ha accennato.» si schiarisce la voce. «Lei è molto – »

«Protettiva?»

Si sente il crepitio del ghiaccio tra i denti «Mi vuole bene.» non lo dice come se lo dovesse spiegare «Ed è sempre stata – ha sempre avuto il bisogno di tenermi fuori dai guai, credo che sia per questo.»

Dean abbassa gli occhi, un velo di paura gli impedisce di dire _ti fidi di me._ Ecco quello di cosa si preoccupa sua sorella. Ecco perché Dean ne studia il contorno del viso, come se cercasse di capire _perché_. In che modo la fiducia può spaventare qualcuno tanto da esserne allarmati.

Di fiducia, Dean conosce solo quella cieca e totale.

Quindi sta zitto e buono, perché scoperchiare certi barattoli fa pizzicare la pelle. Non dice neanche un _grazie_ per Sam. Il che lo fa sentire come un coglione maleducato ma, nella sua esperienza, dire certe cose porta a dirne altre, e il _gli ho chiesto di dare un'occhiata a mio fratello_ tornerebbe a galla con tutte le sue implicazioni.

Per Dean, quello è un altro livello di cose che non vuole assolutamente affrontare.

«Mi ha semplicemente fatto il discorso da sorella maggiore.»

Castiel sembra rilassarsi «È una questione seria, essere un fratello maggiore.»

Dean gli si avvicina un po', dandogli una spallata. «Puoi contarci.»

*

Tornano dentro per trovare Sam addormentato sulla poltrona, il telefono (chiuso) sullo stomaco. Dean voleva parlare con il papà, ma sarà per un altra volta, apparentemente. La tv è ancora accesa, a volume basso. È iniziato l'episodio.

«Forse dovrei – » sussurra Cas, dietro di lui, ed è tanto vicino che sente il suo fiato nell'orecchio. Rabbrividisce.

«Rimani per Star Trek?»

«Fino alla fine dell'episodio?»

«Fino alla fine dell'episodio.»

*

Fino alla fine dell'episodio si rivela solo fino alla fine dell'episodio dopo, ed a un certo punto diventa tutto sfocato e nero.

Questo porta alla mattina.

Dean è completamente sudato quando si sveglia. Ha ancora addosso i vestiti della sera prima, la testa inclinata strana sul una superficie morbida, e il calore non risulta fastidioso. Sulle prime, è addirittura piacevole. Quel genere di calore che ti spinge a chiudere di nuovo gli occhi e tornare a dormire.

Schiaccia il naso e inspira, prima di realizzare di essere poggiato su qualcosa che respira. E sbuffa. E che si sta muovendo.

Anche Castiel è sudato.

_Merda_.

Hanno dormito sul divano, con la finestra chiusa, apparentemente Dean gli ha sbavato su una spalla.

( _Merda merda merda_ )

Alza la testa di scatto, stropicciandosi immediatamente gli occhi. Sam ronfa placidamente, è come l'ha lasciato la sera prima. La tv è accesa, in muto, e Cas sbatte le palpebre in quell'istante, la faccia sconvolta quando la sua.

Grugnisce. «Che ore sono?»

Quindi _quella_ è la sua voce di prima mattina. Porca puttana. Dean apre e chiude la bocca, deglutisce. Infine, ha lo spirito di allungarsi verso il telefono abbandonato ai lati del divano. «Sei e un quarto.»

Castiel allora tira su col naso, porta la testa all'indietro e chiude gli occhi. «Potremmo riposare ancora un po'.»

Nota che una mano lo sta tirando per i bordi della maglietta.

«Faccio la colazione.»

*

Appena il bacon inizia a sfrigolare sull'olio, Castiel decide di mostrare il suo culo in cucina. Ha l'aspetto non molto diverso da quello di Dean, ossia quello di uno appena investito da un camion. Gli fa male ovunque, perché è questo che ottieni se dormi in posizioni strane e per poche ore.

Gesù, sta invecchiando.

«Che c'è?»

Castiel lo fissa dalla porta. Fin qui niente di nuovo, fissare è parte integrante di quello che è. Così come lo è l'acqua, o lo sono le infradito mezze rotte o il senso dell'umorismo sballato. C'è qualcosa di particolare nel modo affilato in cui lo sta guardando, che gli fa stringere dolorosamente la gola, procurandogli la fastidiosa sensazione che l'aria non possa più passarci attraverso.

Deve essere ancora addormentato. È quello.

«Spero ti piacciano le uova.» è in grado di formulare qualcosa, alla fine. Fantastico. Dean Winchester uno, sguardi penetrati zero.

Il resto è fatto di uova sbattute, Cas che risponde al telefono («No, sono rimasto da Dean») e Dean che cerca di non far bruciare le uova.

Cas si appoggia alla parete, mentre parla. Di tanto in tanto, Dean gli lancia un'occhiata, per notare il modo strano – _appeso_ – in cui tiene il cellulare e come alzi gli occhi al cielo mentre cerca di spiegare che non è morto, o stato rapito, solo si è addormentato dai Winchester.

«Si sono preoccupati.» quando termina la telefonata, Dean sta spegnendo i fornelli ed è intento a raschiare il contenuto della padella con una paletta, dividendolo tra due piatti.

«Ci puoi scommettere.»

Sta per aggiungere qualcosa, ma Castiel smette di essere dall'altra parte della stanza. Deve _smetterla_. Se lo ritrova a qualche centimetro dal viso senza che possa fare un fiato. Questa volta non sobbalza. Neanche si muove.

Cas sembra serio. Serio di quel tipo di serietà che gli fa sentire l'impellente bisogno di spezzare la tensione con la prima battuta disponibile ma – è così vicino, gli basterebbe muoversi appena per sfiorarlo – solo un passo più vicino e potrebbe –

_No_.

Castiel ha le labbra tirate. « _Dean_ » dice, come se _stesse per_. Ma non succede.

Ci sono rumori. Il chiavistello, la porta. Sam. Sam che strilla «Papà!» e Dean fa subito sei passi indietro, ponendo più distanza possibile tra sé e Castiel, il cuore che gli va a mille.

John Winchester entra nella stanza.

Dopo nota Castiel. «E tu chi sei?»

Castiel risponde con tranquillità «Sono un bagnino della spiaggia.»

*

«Ieri mi sono addormentato prima di avvisarti.» spiega Sam, perché lui sapeva.

Dopo l'incidente con Cas, Dean riesce a rilassare le spalle. John ha guidato quasi tutta la notte: sembra stanchissimo, ma sorridente, vestito come Agente Dell'FBI e non come Papà Winchester. Scompiglia i capelli a Sam e da' un mezzo abbraccio a Dean, prima di tornare nell'Impala a prendere un borsone.

In sottofondo, nella mente di Dean, rimane ancora una voce che gli dice _Cas e papà si sono incontrati e nessuno dei due ha battuto ciglio._

Ci sono state presentazioni («No, ragazzo, qual'è il tuo nome?») e silenzi imbarazzanti e Castiel si è schiarito la gola e ha comunicato di star tornando a casa. Dean ha servito l'altro piatto di uova a suo padre, in modo da non sprecare niente.

Si è sentito sottosopra per un po'.

«È un amico.» si sente in dovere di spiegare, come per discolparsi.

Non stava facendo niente di sbagliato.

Bobby si prende quasi un mezzo infarto nel vedere John. Per dire le cose come stanno: Bobby accoglie John almeno con una certa  _ sorpresa _ .

«Mi hanno finalmente dato le vacanze.» Dean è felice di sentirlo, felice come è felice mentre Sam lo aggiorna su quello che si è perso.

«Perché hai un piede fasciato?»

Silenzio.

«Ho calpestato un riccio.»

Gli occhi di John cadono inevitabilmente da Sam a Dean, senza dire niente. Il senso di colpa torna improvvisamente ad attorcigliargli lo stomaco.

*

Ellen non è felice di vedere John. Ellen decide che John si merita una pappina, come se avesse a che fare con un ragazzo e non con un uomo adulto e arma-munito.

«Un Winchester è un Winchester, non importa la taglia.» spiega semplicemente, alzando gli occhi al cielo, e Dean quindi si chiede se abbia una pappina speciale esclusivamente per i Winchester, oppure come lei e suo padre si siano conosciuti. Non sa che storia ci sia dietro. Qualcosa che ha a che fare con un vecchio compagno dei marines di papà.

La routine, immancabilmente, cambia. Portano dentro un materasso in più, la prima sera, rubandolo da casa Harvelle. Lo piazzano per terra, e Dean si rifiuta di far dormire lì suo padre. Lui e Sam giocano a carta-forbici-e-sasso per decidere chi si prenderà il posto sul pavimento.

(«Oh, Dean, sempre con le forbici.»)

Ovviamente Dean perde. Ovviamente John ride.

«Puoi tenere il letto, Dean.»

È strano svegliarsi la mattina e trovarlo già in cucina, pronto per la giornata, che cerca di non bruciare il caffè – perché John Winchester brucerebbe anche il caffè, dandogliene l'opportunità – dopo tanto tempo.

È buffo vederlo con dei bermuda, a piedi scalzi, perché papà ha sempre avuto un certo _rigore_ portatosi dietro dalla guerra. La cosa più ridicola è vederlo litigare con la caffettiera come se fosse sul punto di volerla riempire di pallottole.

Dean gli scivola vicino. Hanno solo una caffettiera. Per il bene di tutti, è meglio averla _viva_. «Ci penso io.»

John accenna un sì con il capo, senza muoversi.

In tutta la loro vita, Sam e Dean non hanno mai passato tanto tempo lontani dal padre. Certo, una volta o due è capitato che venissero affidati a Bobby, quando il caso era pesante o c'era questa o quella cosa dell'FBI, ma sono stati tutti periodi che non superavano un fine settimana, al massimo due giorni in più.

Solo ora, quando sbuffa sommesso, realizza di averne sentito la mancanza.

Che è stupido, perché Dean ha passato ore a parlare a senso unico con un telefono, a pensare che forse – se fossero stati una famiglia normale e Mary fosse stata ancora con loro – avrebbero potuto affittare una casa, e passarci una settimana o due, e magari fare le cose che si fanno in vacanza, fosse solo buttare tutti i loro soldi in prodotti contro gli insetti e vegetare sugli sdrai in giardino.

Non ha un'idea ben precisa.

Il caffè inizia a uscire con un sibilo e John gli posa una mano dietro il capo, con gentilezza, la mano ruvida e calda, un silenzioso modo di dire grazie. «Trovi lo zucchero nella prima mensola sulla destra.»

*

Di Castiel non si parla.

Non che sia un argomento da portare a tavola, da tirare fuori mentre fanno la spesa o mentre John noleggia un pedalò o organizza battute di pesca con Bobby. Quando non è occupato a riempire la propria giornata, lo vede girovagare in spiaggia, tra Sam, il bar e l'ombrellone di Bobby.

Oltre a evitare di pronunciare il suo nome, Dean cerca di tenersi lontano.

Si riduce di nuovo a servirgli solamente il pranzo. Come era all'inizio. Vorrebbe dire di non sentirsi in nessun modo al riguardo. Di certo non scocciato. O incazzato.

«Voi due vi siete lasciati o qualcosa del genere?» chiede Charlie, per caso, e decide di ignorarla. «Hai un'aria miserabile»

Dean ha un'aria ottima. Finché non è in spiaggia, e la sera stanno giocando, tutti e quattro insieme, e Bobby li straccia, non è per niente miserabile.

Per questo la mattina, quando arriva per aprire il locale e se lo trova di fronte, bagnato fradicio, fa fatica a evitare il suo sguardo.

«Dean.»

Castiel è serio, ma non duro, le labbra lievemente dischiuse, gli occhi limpidi. Si umetta il labbro inferiore, alzando lievemente il mento. Per qualche motivo, Dean sente il suo petto sciogliersi, e decide di voltarsi per tirare giù la saracinesca.

Quando dice il suo nome in quel modo, gli suona sempre un campanello d'allarme. «Hey.»

Lo sente fa un paio di passi sulle assi di legno. Mentre lavora, si volta a guardarlo – mai direttamente, prima sono le gocce d'acqua che lascia sul pavimento, dopo è un gomito posato sul bracciolo di una sedia, i piedi scalzi e pieni di sabbia – solo per assicurarsi che sia ancora lì.

Come se potesse pretendere – o potesse desiderare, quando ha fatto di tutto per tenere le distanze, troppo occupato a cercare di ignorare la matassa di sentimenti che ha dentro lo stomaco – di farlo rimanere.

Per che cosa, poi? Per accontentare un capriccio, niente di più e niente di meno, perché Dean non ha bisogno di lui; non come ha bisogno di Sam, o di suo padre, o di sapere che Bobby sta bene. Castiel è in più, ed è estraneo, e ha dovuto rendersi conto di come John Winchester lo ha guardato andarsene, quella mattina, per ricordarsi che Cas non ha niente a che fare con la sua vita. Come certe cose non possono e non devono accadere.

Castiel sta in silenzio per un tempo indefinito. Si siede, con le mani sul grembo, e ciò che fa è osservarlo.

È Dean a parlare. «Stavi per dire qualcosa, l'altro giorno, quando eravamo in cucina.»

Dall'altra parte, quando si volta, vede che gli occhi di Castiel si sono sciolti. «Lo so.» ma non è importante «Cosa succede con tuo padre?»

Si volta dall'altra parte. Questa volta, Dean decide di non volergli una risposta.

Per quando arrivano Ellen e Jo, Castiel se ne è già andato, tornerà in poco con tutto l'occorrente per fare il suo lavoro, e Dean potrà tornare a fingere di non aver mai avuto quella conversazione.

Sam però è più ricettivo dell'età che ha. Purtroppo, lo è solo quando vuole lui e solo quando può mettere Dean in difficoltà.

«Okay, spiegamelo.» si siede sullo sgabello, il banco libero e il papà che chiacchiera con Bobby. Meg si sta presentando. È la fine. «Perché non parli più con Cas?»

Mettersi sulla difensiva è la prima delle reazioni possibili. «Non succede niente.»

Sam lo conosce meglio di così. Gli fa una faccia carica di sotto testo. «Prima era il tuo migliore amico, e adesso neanche lo guardi in faccia?»

Fa una smorfia. «Non è vero.» prova «Non rompere per uno che neanche ti piace, Sam.»

Lo guarda come se fosse confuso. «Questo non è vero.» dice «Mi piace Cas. Solo che non lo capisco.» sempre pensarci, si corregge «Non vi capisco, perché con lui -» scuote la testa, Dean lo sta fissando. Suo fratello sceglie di lasciare la frase a metà e di concludere con un'alzata di spalle.

Grazie a Dio, Jo sceglie quel momento per tornare dentro, frantumando tutta la tensione con un «Vai a prendere l'ordine al tavolo cinque.»

*

Li trova dopo cena, in mezzo al tavolo.

Ci sono persone che dai propri viaggi portano cartoline. Non è tanto divertente averne quando sei sempre in viaggio e non hai nessuno a cui spedirle, quindi i Winchester non sono mai stati i tipi.

«Cosa sono?»

John non risponde immediatamente. Sembra avere difficoltà nel spiegarsi. «Quello che sembrano.» si passa una mano dietro la nuca «Ne ho preso uno in ogni stato.»

Dean non sa come dovrebbe sentirsi. Li avvicina senza fretta, una pila di dépliant universitari da diverse città. John lo guarda sfogliargli uno a uno, un po' in imbarazzo.

Bobby li trova in quella situazione lì. Li guarda, prima il padre e poi il figlio, ma non dice niente, si limita a fare un sorriso a labbra strette, che gli illumina gli occhi e che Dean, troppo concentrato in altro, non nota finché Bobby non gli accarezza la testa mentre va a vedere la televisione a fianco di Sam.

*

Continua a guardarli in spiaggia, quando ha tempo, o a letto, usandoli come segnalibro per un romanzo di Sera Gamble che non sta assolutamente leggendo.

Se qualcuno glielo chiedesse, non sta assolutamente leggendo neanche i volantini. Eccetto che Jo lo becca con il naso in mezzo all'università del Massachusetts, e deve dire la sua.

«Il tuo punteggio scolastico è davvero così alto?»

Cerchiamo di non sembrare tanto sorpresi.

Dean nasconde il foglio e la ignora. Per una volta in tutta la sua vita, Jo decide di lasciarlo stare.

Successivamente Balthazar, poi Meg e Gabriel, passano in processione per guardarlo male, chiedergli che cazzo di problemi abbia e, infine, la sua preferita: «Smetti di essere un grande sacco di cazzi, Dean. Da come ti descrive Sam, dovresti essere un po' meglio di questo.»

Anche Charlie fa domande, e anche se le vuole bene (la presenta a suo padre a metà settimana) non ha alcuna intenzione di starle dietro, non in questo caso. Dean può essere il capitano di una barca chiamata _I veri uomini non parlano_ , che sta a capo della flotta chiamata _Fatevi i cazzi vostri_.

Cosa hanno tutti con Castiel? Sono incapaci di recepire il messaggio, quando lo stesso Cas sembra capire e non fare domande, tenendosi un passo indietro rispetto a lui. Meno ci pensa, meglio è, ma è inevitabile incrociarlo, vedere che si sta occupando – in quel tempo libero che non ha – di informare i bagnanti sui danni ambientali legati alla spazzatura buttata in mare, e vede che Gabriel, un giorno, lo trascina nel corso di primo soccorso per mostrare praticamente come agire in caso di annegamento.

Una volta lo trova intento a raccogliere i rifiuti, a riva, con un sacco nero in una mano e due occhiaie enormi. Lascia impronte sulla sabbia bagnata, che vengono portate via dalle onde che si infrangono a riva.

Si scopre a lanciargli un'occhiata o due mentre sistema il bar. Si sorprende leggermente quando, al ritorno, si ferma un attimo di fronte alla Roadhouse. Stringe le labbra, gli fa un cenno col capo e Dean si rifiuta di chiamare il suo nome, solo perché Cas è sempre stato così vicino, con quella poca tolleranza per gli spazi personali, e il suo corpo gli dice che è sbagliato averlo tanto distante.

Non gli da' retta, comunque.

Infine è Bobby colui a cui non può nascondersi.

Se fosse stato John, Dean sarebbe stato fregato, avrebbe iniziato a parlare prima ancora di cogliere l'opportunità e inventare qualche bugia. Bobby però sa chiedere la cosa giusta, e ha sicuramente tattiche comunicative meno di merda dei Winchester.

Probabilmente è colpa di tutti i libri per ragazzine che sta leggendo in quel periodo.

«È da un po' che non vedo in giro Cas.»

Sono in cucina, Dean sta cercando di bere un bicchiere d'acqua. Bobby apre il frigo alla ricerca di una lattina di birra, che trova senza nessuna difficoltà.

«Lui è – »

Bobby chiude il frigo e si volta, le sopracciglia alzate. «Occupato?»

C'è un attimo in cui Dean prende un piccolo respiro. «Qualcosa del genere.»

In fondo è vero, non sta mentendo. Cas è occupato con un sacco di cose, di certo non si preoccupa per un ragazzetto a caso di cui a fine stagione avrà già dimenticato il nome.

«Sam ha detto che lo stai evitando.»

«Sam dovrebbe imparare a tenere la bocca chiusa.»

Questo fa schioccare a Bobby la lingua sul palato. Il suo tono è velatamente ammonitorio quando fa «Ragazzo.», prima di prendere un sorso di birra. Non ha intenzione di lasciarlo in pace, di quello può essere sicuro.

Bobby non è il genere di persona che insiste. Conosce Dean come un figlio, non ha bisogno sempre di farlo parlare per sapere cosa sta succedendo; ma sa anche che spesso, Dean ha bisogno di sentirsi dire le cose a voce alta.

Oppure che qualcuno lo faccia tornare a pensare. «È da quando tuo padre è tornato che sembri fingere di non conoscerlo.»

Dean lo guarda male. «Non è vero.»

Le sopracciglia di Bobby si alzano. Tanto. «Non prendermi in giro.»

A quel punto, è spontaneo lasciarsi andare, anche se sente una punta di terrore sulla lingua come parla «Non voglio deluderlo.»

Bobby stringe tantissimo gli occhi, gonfiando le guance «Sei un idiota.» dice, la sua voce piena di incredulità «Credi davvero che la tua amicizia con Cas potrebbe deluderlo?»

No, pensa. Crede che il modo in cui è con Cas potrebbe deluderlo. Dean, con Cas, è tutto ciò che suo padre non vorrebbe che lui fosse.

«John non – senti, non capisco per quale motivo tu lo stai tenendo lontano, ma tuo padre vuole che tu sia felice.»

Silenzio.

«Potrebbe non capire Cas. Ma lo accetterebbe.»

 

*

Charlie parte quella settimana. Dean la abbraccia quando passa a salutare, e lei gli bisbiglia «Alla fine ho ottenuto il numero di Hannah.» con un sorriso inclinato, felice come non l'ha mai vista.

(«Ti voglio bene.»

«Lo so.»)

Lo lascia prima di catapultarsi in una utilitaria blu. Vederla andarsene lo fa sentire triste. Gli fa ricordare che prima o poi se ne dovrà andare anche lui, e quando guarda il calendario, adesso, si ritrova a contare i giorni che mancano alla fine di Agosto.

«Non ti sto evitando.»

Castiel è sorpreso quando gli rivolge la parola. Grazie a dio, non è una sorpresa arrabbiata.

«Sto solo.» trova una scusa «Mio padre non si prende una vacanza da anni. Sto solo passando del tempo con lui.»

Castiel lancia un'occhiata alle sue spalle, poi lo sguardo torna sulla sua faccia, cerca contatto visivo. «Lo vedo.»

*

Lo guarda raccogliere rifiuti.

Si sente un guardone. Uno di quelli che stanno seduti al parco a fissare i bambini. Solo che Castiel – indovina – non è un bambino, e non c'è nessuna madre a puntare il dito contro di lui e chiamare il poliziotto di quartiere. Balthazar non si alza così presto da poterlo fare.

A sua discolpa, non lo fissa tutto il tempo. Ha una dignità e non vuole essere licenziato. Quindi può dire di fermarsi, tra questa e quella mansione, per vederlo lavorare come se raccogliendo bicchieri di plastica e cicce di sigaretta Castiel stesse salvando il mondo.

Decide, alla fine, di concederselo. Non ci deve pensare, non lo sta facendo sotto gli occhi di tutti. È qualcosa di suo. Può essere codardo, spiare in quel modo – Dean è onesto con se stesso, in quel caso, sa che è spiare, quando guardi senza essere visto, e sa anche che lo fa sentire sempre come se qualcosa gli stringesse dolorosamente la gola.

Quello che ha detto Bobby non è del tutto errato.

Ma la verità è che Dean ha paura di scoprirlo. È terrorizzato. E non perché non ami suo padre – magari non è il padre perfetto e sicuramente non è privo di difetti, ma ciò non gli impedisce di volergli bene con tutto se stesso.

_Però_.

Quel però gli secca la bocca. Non vuole rovinare tutto.

*

John Winchester lo trova fuori dalla porta.

Nel momento in cui lo vede, sa che non è lì per chiedergli se voglia una fetta di melone, o giocare a uno con lui e Sam. Papà non è lì per fare domande, in primo luogo, ed è una visione quasi strana da avere.

In un altro contesto, sarebbe normale. Quello è il John Winchester che torna a casa la sera dopo una giornata di lavoro, e Dean ha quasi il bisogno di alzarsi e dirgli _va tutto bene, papà_. Perché è così. Vanno bene. Sono sempre andati bene. Un po' stropicciati ma hey, chi non lo è, la vita è una puttana, dopotutto.

Solo che il sorriso gli muore sulle labbra prima ancora di tirare fuori una battuta.

«Figliolo.» Dean sente il bisogno di scomparire. Con quel tono, e quegli occhi, sa che sta per arrivare qualcosa di grosso. Si prende un attimo, la scusa è che deve dare un morso al gelato prima che diventi acqua appiccicosa. Si prepara a quello che sta per arrivare.

Pensa che potrebbe dirglielo, che si è fatto un amico. Gli ha raccontato ogni altra cosa, da Balthazar a Meg alle letture di Bobby, ma non ha detto una parola su Cas. Sembrava strano. Ogni volta che gli veniva in mente, la sua bocca si chiudeva e rimaneva in silenzio, stringendo il cellulare tra le dita.

Non vuole parlare di Cas. È una cosa _sua_. Non ne detiene la proprietà – non puoi possedere una persona, non è quel tipo di rapporto che si augura di avere con lui – ma è anche il primo rapporto che ha creato senza che ci fosse niente in mezzo – niente complicazioni, niente viaggi, niente chiamate su skype – ed è nata senza che dovesse succedere.

È diverso da Benny.

Certo che lo è, Benny e Cas sono persone diverse. Ma mentre Benny, all'inizio, sia stato un problema e poi una faccia benvenuta, Dean non ha mai avuto con lui quello che ha con Cas. Non in quel modo lì, in quel senso lì.

«Ho fatto amicizia con uno, in spiaggia.»

John ascolta, non si muove di un millimetro. Rimane impassibile, mentre Dean lo guarda dritto in faccia. Si chiede come proseguire.

Ha conosciuto un tipo sembra un ottimo modo per iniziare. Uno che dopo le vacanze non rivedrà mai più. Uno che sai, ha l'aria un po' noiosa, ma una volta che lo conosci non è tanto male.

Sorride, prendendo un altro morso di ghiacciolo. «Il bagnino, è - »

«Il ragazzo che era in cucina con te?»

Dean annuisce, sente appena suo padre muoversi e sedersi al suo fianco. Ha in mano una lattina di birra, la pelle abbronzatissima e gli occhi cerchiati dalla stanchezza accumulata negli anni. Ha l'aspetto rilassato, però, tranquillo come quella volta in cui sono stati al Gran Canyon, e continuava a scattare foto a lui e Sam. Sembra quasi il padre di cui Dean ha solo un vaghissimo ricordo, uno che è così distante da essere come l'ultima immagine di un sogno. Di quelle che restano aggrappate alla memoria nel momento in cui ti svegli, ma che svaniscono non appena sbatti gli occhi.

Assomiglia al papà a cui correva incontro quando la mamma era ancora viva.

«È lui che ti causa tanti problemi?»

Alla fine arriva una domanda. Questo lo sorprende. «Te l'ha detto Sam, vero?» Dean fa una smorfia, John un mezzo sorriso. Prende un sorso.

«Ellen.»

Dean deglutisce. Ecco un'altra cosa che non si aspettava. «Non mi causa problemi.»

Vede il papà aggrottarsi, la stessa faccia che fa Sam quando non gli crede.

«Davvero?»

Sbuffa dal naso.

Dean vorrebbe scomparire. Si sente minuscolo, e la voce esce strana. «È uno okay. Lui è - »

_Incredibile_. «Un buon amico. Uno su cui contare.»

John annuisce come se capisse, ma sembra ancora smarrito. Come se non fosse in grado di afferrare totalmente il discorso. «Sembri giù, ultimamente» dice, un po' di fretta «E mi stavo chiedendo se - »

Non finisce il discorso, fa solo una faccia che sembra dire _se sia tutto a posto_. Dean si ritrova ad annuire, mentendo.

«Smettila di evitarlo, ragazzo.» a quel punto, John gli mette una mano sulla spalla «Non essere un codardo.»

«Sì signore.»

*

Il cambiamento non arriva subito.

Dean non si sente a posto, e sente il sangue gelarsi quando Bobby chiama Cas a bere qualcosa con loro. «Questi ragazzi.» dice Ellen, non sa bene se rivolgendosi a Cas e Hannah oppure a Bobby e John.

Dean la guarda entrare in cucina. Non si prende neanche la briga di chiedere le ordinazioni – sanno entrambi cosa devono preparare, per quel tavolo in particolare. Ellen ci mette ciò che Dean oserebbe classificare come _amore_ , nel cucinare, nell'assicurarsi che la carne di Cas sia al sangue, che il panino di Hannah non abbia dentro i pomodori; a preparare l'insalata di pollo (Dean lava e affetta la verdura) per Bobby – senza sale e senza olio, Bobby la odierà ma _fa bene alla salute_.

«Sai, Cas e Hannah sono nostri clienti da sempre.»

Dean è troppo occupato a cercare di non tagliarsi il dito per prestare attenzione al cento per cento.

«Da quando io e mio marito abbiamo aperto.» gira la carne «Gironzolavano sempre qua e là. Instancabili. Gabriel era il peggiore di tutti, ma _Cas_.» scuote la testa, sbuffa, Dean alza il capo sentendo il nome. Ci mette un attimo a mettere a fuoco la figura di Ellen.

Dean fa un sorriso storto. «Non vorrai dirmi che era un attaccabrighe?»

Elen ridacchia «Qualcosa del genere.» ammette «Ti riempiva la testa di domande. A un certo punto iniziavi a dubitare anche tu che le risposte fossero giuste.»

Abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo, mettendo in una ciotola la lattuga fresca e pulita. Ellen spegne il fuoco, la carne è cotta, e la sua espressione è diretta verso Dean.

Dean sbatte gli occhi. «Perché me ne stai parlando?»

Lei si asciuga le mani in un fazzoletto, alzando le spalle, poi si volta e inizia a chiedergli di riscaldare il pane.

*

Castiel raccoglie rifiuti anche la sera. Quando la spiaggia si svuota, tra l'imbrunire e il tramonto. Ellen gli da' il compito di portargli un nuovo sacco della spazzatura.

Dean la guarda male. Malissimo. La guarda _tradito_ , ma non funziona. Alla fine, si rende semplicemente ridicolo.

Lo raggiunge a riva. È chinato su qualcosa che, da quel punto, Dean non riesce a vedere. I capelli sono più distrutti del solito, inscuriti dall'acqua di mare e con della sabbia sparsa qua e là. Fissargli la nuca sembra un ottimo sport, mentre sta lì, con un piede sulla sabbia asciutta e l'altro su quella bagnata.

Si schiarisce la gola. «Hiya, Cas.»

Castiel alza la testa. I muscoli delle spalle che si contraggono mentre si rimette dritto. Gira la testa, è c'è un flash di blu, il suo profilo illuminato dal sole. Dean è un coglione. Un coglione bello e buono, perché un conto è fissare da lontano, l'altro è farlo a questa distanza qui, dove può cogliere ogni dettaglio del volto di Cas.

Nota un'ombra di barba sulle guance.

«Sei l'unico addetto alla pulizia di questo posto?»

Lo guarda di traverso, poi sono solo spalle e la nuca, getta via ciò che aveva in mano, e gli riprende a camminare. Fa cenno di seguirlo con il dorso della mano.

_Cosa_?

No, non si sono capiti. Dean non gli andrà dietro.

( _Non fare la femminuccia._ )

Peccato che non sempre le cose vadano come vuole lui – quando mai – e si ritrova a camminare, sprofondando sulla sabbia ogni qual volta che l'acqua di mare arriva a sfiorargli i piedi.

Castiel si ferma di tanto in tanto. Mette via bicchieri di plastica, noccioli di frutta, la testa di una barbie. Non sa esattamente per quanto vadano avanti, o come funzioni l'associazione green peace di cui Cas fa parte.

Se si parla di una qualche associazione reale, e non solo di una campagna autonoma per la salvezza delle spiagge. Castiel, come in ogni cosa, ci mette cura; e come con le parole, non compie un solo gesto superfluo.

Potrebbe dire che è elegante, anche se mentirebbe, parlano del tipo che se ne va in giro o in costume o vestito come un giovane alcolista, perennemente con delle ciabatte stile Gesù che cammina sulle acque.

«Ci tieni.»

Ormai Ellen lo avrà dato per disperso. Se guarda dietro di sé, può vedere una versione miniaturizzata del bar.

Castiel non si volta. Dean dovrebbe smettere di fissarlo come un pervertito. Più se lo ripete, meno riesce a farlo. «Sembri esserne sorpreso.»

«Un po'.» si sistema sui piedi, impastando con le dita sabbia e acqua.

Sempre di spalle, divertendosi a ignorare – se l'è cercata – il fatto di essere in compagnia. Al suo posto Dean farebbe lo stesso. Vuole crederlo, convincersi di non essere quel genere di testa di cazzo persistente che lo avrebbe cercato fino a non ottenere una risposta.

«Questa è casa mia, Dean.» espira, ed è il modo in cui lo dice. Con dolcezza. Come se non fosse incazzato quanto dovrebbe. «Quello che vedi. Il posto che hai intorno. Ci sono cresciuto. È mio dovere proteggerlo, tenerlo pulito.»

Crede che sia lo stesso principio per il quale impedisce a Sam di mangiare in macchina, o lucida la bambina almeno una volta alla settimana e fa sì che il suo motore ronzi sempre dolcemente.

Vuole guardare Castiel. Non da lontano, non come se si stesse intromettendo, ma in quel modo imbarazzante in cui si fissano a vicenda e da cui Dean non abbasserà mai gli occhi, per orgoglio o qualcosa del genere.

«Volevo scusarmi.»

«Cosa?»

Cade dalle stupide nuvole. C'è qualcosa di sbagliato. È Dean che dovrebbe scusarsi.

«Per quella mattina. In cucina. Scusa se stavo per –»

Il suo cuore accelera. Merda. Credeva che fosse frutto della sua immaginazione.

«Non è un problema.»

Lo vede irrigidirsi. Wow, significa forse che, insomma, magari – solo magari, Cas voleva farlo, e ci ha pensato, e come cazzo dovrebbe stare al riguardo?

«Andava bene.»

Cas annuisce, Dean fa un passo avanti, gli sfiora una spalla. La pelle è _bollente_. «Ho, tipo, un'altra di queste buste ed è vuota. Serve aiuto?»

Di traverso, riceve un sorriso soddisfatto. «Credevo che non l'avresti mai chiesto.»

*

John lo annuncia con nessun preavviso.

«Partiamo.»

Dean sta mangiando e non pensa quando lo sente. Annuisce. Sam è quello che lascia cadere rumorosamente la forchetta sul piatto, costringendolo ad alzare gli occhi.

Partiamo.

_Partono_.

Suo padre non è felice, sta in piedi con il telefono ancora in mano, lo stesso sguardo che sembra spezzargli il cuore ogni volta che cambiano città.

(«Ma l'estate non è ancora finita.»

«Sammy.»

«Anche tu, Dean?»)

*

Chiama Cas come prima cosa.

Avranno tempo di salutare Ellen e Jo, di abbracciare Bobby e di mettersi in moto. Ma Cas.

Cas lo deve sentire subito, è la prima persona che gli viene in mente non appena realizza, prima ancora di pensare a sistemare le sue cose, o fare la borsa, o chiedere a che ora partiranno.

Sospetta la mattina, il prima possibile.

Dall'altra parte, Castiel sembra avere la bocca proprio sul microfono. Ci fiata sopra, sente il suo respiro nell'orecchio.

«Quindi finalmente mi levo di torno.» la butta lì, per farlo ridere.

Castiel non ride. Stringe le nocche intorno al telefono. «E per inciso, alla fine non l'ho fatto, quel bagno. Il sale sulla pelle è una rottura.»

«Dean.»

Almeno sembra scocciato. Sapeva che la sua partenza sarebbe passata inosservata, ma non così tanto. «È il mio nome.»

«Lo so.» sospiro «Perché hai chiamato?»

Si irrigidisce. «Come?»

«Stai partendo.»

«Non mi dire.»

«Hai chiamato per salutare.»

Inizia ad essere strano. E imbarazzante. «Sì.»

Altro silenzio.

«Puoi anche dire qualcosa. Come _addio sono felice che tu te ne vada_.»

«Ma non lo sono. Felice. Perché dovrei esserlo? Sei stato una –.»

Si ferma a metà, come se avesse inspirato dentro tutto il resto della frase. Una _cosa_?

«Amico, se non mi saluti decentemente, mi toccherà sentirmi offeso.»

Uno sbuffo. Può vedere un mezzo sorriso, dietro. «Allora mi toccherà dirlo.»

Il telefono fa un bip fastidioso.

«Dean, io – »

Un altro.

Non sente più niente. Lo schermo è nero.

Figlio di puttana.

*

_Servizio di segreteria telefonica. Qui risponde la segreteria telefonica di 34x 983xxx. Il numero da lei chiamato è spento o non raggiungibile. La preghiamo di provare più tardi, grazie._

*

Sam e papà aspettano in macchina.

Dean è l'ultimo ha uscire di casa. Sam gli ha detto che è una ragazzina e probabilmente ha ragione: non aveva bisogno di piegare ogni maglietta (erano tutte sgualcite, non le ha piegate per bene neanche all'andata) e sicuramente di mangiare così lentamente.

Bobby lo chiama per aiutarlo con dei chiodi. Perché ovviamente si mette a sistemare un tavolo alle cinque di mattina. In pigiama. Nel mezzo della cucina. È la scusa più malcelata di questo mondo.

Castiel non ha risposto la sera prima, e gli sembra stupido chiamarlo a quell'ora lì – magari tra poco si alzerà per andare a nuotare, poi a lavoro, poi in giro per la spiaggia – spera che ci riesca, a ripescare tutta quella merda che c'è a riva – e nel caso peggiore lo sveglierebbe, e Hannah lo odierebbe più di quanto lo odi già.

Quindi no. È andata.

«A settembre esce l'ultimo volume.»

Bobby gli ficca in borsa il quarto volume di Sera Gamble. Dean apre e chiude la bocca, per protestare, ma l'occhiata che riceve gli fa capire che nessuna parola reggerebbe in quel momento. Lo dice comunque, perché Dean è una testa calda «Non leggo quella roba lì.»

Bobby ride. Gli scalda il cuore.

«Ci si vede, ragazzo.»

Esce dalla porta semi girato, facendo un cenno. Alla fine sì, chi se ne frega, potrebbe anche –

«Ciao, Dean.»

Gli si blocca il cuore in gola.

Castiel è di fronte a lui, composto come non mai, con una camicia bianca, e dei pantaloni scuri e – Dio la cravatta. «Amico, sei vestito per andare in chiesa?»

Fa una smorfia che lo riporta sul piano terreno, quello di Cas Cas e non Cas – quello, Cas elegante, con un trench. Chi cazzo indossa il trench ad agosto. «È domenica, Dean.»

Dovrebbe essere una battuta? L'ha detto che ha un umorismo di merda. Che si rivela essere il suo stesso tipo di umorismo, fanculo, sta sorridendo.

Cas però non ride.

«Io – »

Il clackson suona. Dean si volta di scatto, il pugno chiuso. Sull'attenti.

«Devo... »

Cas annuisce. Si guarda un attimo intorno prima di fare un passo in avanti e – sente le sue mani tirare la maglietta mentre posa un bacio su una guancia. Come saluto. Come se fossero nella fottuta francia. Non sono _europei_ , dannazione, e le labbra di Cas sono calde e bagnate.

Se ne va senza salutare. _Coglione_.

Il clackson, di nuovo.

«Ho capito, sto arrivando. Dannazione.»

 

 

 


End file.
